Reunited
by TurquoisePanda
Summary: [COMPLETE] Years after the pharaoh left, Yugi and co. are just returning from college! With a twist of fate Yugi and Atem must work together once again. Rated for mild swearing
1. Staying Behind

"Hey! Here comes the ferry!" Shouted Rebecca from the street next to the unloading station.

The sky was a light bright blue color with not a cloud in the sky. The sun showed brightly and seagulls were scavenging for food on the streets.

The young girl had long blonde hair with a few freckles. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a nice white blouse. She was wearing her contacts today because she didn't like her gorgeous blue eyes hiding behind her glasses.

When the boat slowly eased up, the boat lowered the plank.

Graduated college students started pouring out.

People rushed to meet them, relatives and friends who were unfortunate enough to not attend the graduation.

"How will we ever find Yugi?" thought Rebecca out loud.

Everywhere there were people with suitcases, and duffle bags. People weren't wearing their uniforms, and the boys were riding on the same oat as the girls, so it was obvious that the school was giving the people a break.

"I see them!" cried Rebecca.

There stood four people. Three boys, one girl.

The girl had long brown hair with sparkling blue eyes that glowed next to the water.

Next to her was a boy with hair that went to his shoulders unevenly. His brown eyes matched his hair.

Then on the side to his was a tall boy with blonde hair that was long as well. His bangs barely skimmed his eyes as his hair in the back was cut so his hair was slightly above his shoulders, but it would be hard to tell by the way his hair was layered.

Then on the complete opposite side was a boy with pitch-black hair. His bangs were long and his hair was spiky. His eyes were emerald color; any girl could get lost in.

The girl was the shortest followed by the black haired man, and the blonde and brown were almost the same height, it was too hard to tell with their hair.

"Hello!" called out a short old man. He was standing next to the late teenager. He was short with gray hair, wearing overalls. Like always.

On the opposite side of Rebecca was another elderly man who had short gray hair who was taller then the shorter man but Rebecca beat him.

"Hey Mr. Moto!" yelled back the blonde.

"Joseph! How nice to see you all again!" said the short man in a sweet voice.

"Yes it is!" said the girl.

"My Tea! You've grown a lot!" exclaimed the man.

Tea smiled and nodded happily.

"And you're looking better then ever Mr. M. You too Doc." Said the taller brown.

"Tristan! And Duke! It's very nice to see you all again!" said 'Doc'.

"Wohh!" said Joey when he looked to see Rebecca. "I see someone is busting out."

Tea nudged him. At first Rebecca blushed but then over grew with angerment. "You should talk! Looks like you've been due for a hair cut for weeks!"

Joey took a step back. "Take it easy, girly."

"Humph."

"Sorry for Joey." Said Tea sweetly, smiling. "He's been hungry since we left. He's probably really cranky."

"Joey's _always _hungry." Said Tristan quickly.

Everyone laughed, but Joey.

"Ah, shud up."

This only made them laugh all of more.

Joey's stomach then growled, as if by que (sp?). Then that set off Tristan's, then Tea's and Duke's.

"I guess I'm sorta hungry too…" said Tea holding her stomach.

"Well! Our stomachs won't feed themselves! Let's get a bite to eat!" Said Mr. Moto with a smile.

"Uh…" Rebecca started, but Tea answered her question before she could ask it.

"Yugi…had to stay behind. He won't be here until tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Nothing big. We'll talk about it when we sit down to eat." Tea smiled then followed Mr. Moto and the others to find a place to stay, eat, and chat.

Finally, they stopped at a place called the _McShushi_.

When they all sat down at a side table and ordered a large platter of sushi to dine off of, Joey started the chat. "So, what's new guys? We haven't been able to stay up to date with each other."

Joey said while stuffing his mouth with some food.

"Yeah, how's it been going?" added on Tea.

"Well, business is fine. Everything is pretty much the same as it was when you guys left for college."

"And how 'bout you doc?" asked Tristen, his mouth also filled with food.

"We have made some discoveries in Egypt I thought Yugi would be interested in, we have so far focused on that. But I'll share more about that when Yugi comes."

"All right." Said Duke, grabbing a piece of sushi with his chopsticks.

"By the way, whose been looking after your shop?" asked Rebecca, trying to make it look like that all she cared about was Yugi.

"Well, I've had my friend, Yoshifumi, look after it for me."

"Oh." Rebecca said thoughtfully.

"Well, how have you been?" Tea said, looking at Rebecca.

After a moment pause, Rebecca finally replied, "I've been alright…I've been helping gramps with his research with the whole Egypt thing. It's really interesting…at least I think so." She said, slowly getting a piece of food.

"Oh. And wait…your how old?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Oh that's right!" Tea said while looking up, doing math in her head. "That makes you only four years younger then Yugi."

Then Tea shopped dead at what she said. Did she honestly just say that?

"Well… speaking of Yugi. Why did he stay?"

Rebecca grabbed some more food.

"Because…" Joey started. "Because he agreed to pick up Serenity for me." "And the reason why he did it because of you is because…" Rebecca tried to get him to say. "Because. For one thing, it was easier. He was one of the last people scheduled to leave. He would be on the last boat, and we were on the second to last. Yugi pointed out that he would leave for the train to pick up Serenity about the time he would leave for the boat. And since the train station was so close to the place were the boats were leaving, it wasn't anything big. He said it would be dumb for both of us to wait an hour later when just one of us could. I owe him big."

"I see." Rebecca hesitated.

Finally, when the gang was done with their food and their chatting, they left to get on a train back to home sweet home, Domino City!

And when the train finally arrived at their hometown, it was five o'clock.

They were leaving the train station and now in the middle of the city.

Tea was the first to speak, "Well guys, I'd better get home to my apartment. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

She waved and walked off.

"I better get going too." Joey said.

"Aren't you going to wait for Yugi?" Rebecca said, a little annoyed at the fact that she went all the way out there to meet Yugi and found out that he had to stay.

"He's not getting here until late. He's got a key to my apartment; he's going to drop her off there. I gotta clean up the place before she comes."

"But you haven't been in there for such a long time! How can it be dirty?"

"Oh trust me…it can." And then he jogged off.

"Same here." Said Tristan waving off, and then Duke left.

Then Mr. Moto turned to Rebecca and the professor.

"Well, I guess we should be getting back. Rebecca, you can sleep in Yugi's old room. He hasn't slept in there for a very long time. He moved out years ago. Professor, you can sleep on the fold out coach. I don't think you guys would like my bed. It's harder so it can support my back."

"That's perfectly fine with us."

Said the professor and then they were off.

Rebecca soon found herself in deep thought; _I can't wait to see Yugi tomorrow!_

* * *

I hope you liked the first chap! **PLEASE REVIEW!** Thanks!


	2. Alot Like Pharaoh

**CHAPTER 2! OMG!**

**Umm...I don't really know how to say this. I saw this fanfic and at the begining of every chap., she/he woud put a quote that kinda matched the story. Well, I wanna do that! So, here's my quote-**

_In order to be a realist you must believe in miracles.  
-Henry Christopher Bailey

* * *

_

"Joey! Wake up!" Joey could feel his body being shook. "Ten more minutes…wait…make that twenty."

He then heard the sweet laugh of his younger sister. She was nineteen, turning twenty in July.

"Joey! Get up! It's Tea!"

Joey shot up pulling the covers over his bear chest. "Right now?"

He started to blush but then heard Serenity's sweet laugh again. (AN- HE DOESN'T THINK OF TEA THAT WAY! SO STOP THINKING IT!)

"No! She's on the phone!" She waved the pale yellow phone in his face.

Joey changed his position so he was facing the small TV that was some feet from the coach.

"Hello?" He said with a yawn.

"Joey? Are you just waking up?"

"No, I'm being _woken_ up."

Tea laughed, "Sorry Joey. But Mr. Moto called and they want to meet at Yugi's apartment at noon. I've called everybody else; you just need to call Yugi. Tell him were making a big lunch at his place."

Joey groaned. "Why don't _you_ call him?"

"Because if he's still asleep, he will yell at _you_, not me."

"Well that's hardly far."

Tea laughed, "Bye Joey!" "No wa-!"

She hung up.

Sighing, he got up and put the phone back to its receiver.

Then he turned to Serenity, "Why are you up this early? What time did you get here?"

Serenity smiled, "About midnight. I've only been up for about fifteen minutes or so. Its just habit to not sleep in over ten. I've cleaned up a little and started some coffee to get your lazy bottom up."

She walked over behind the counter and pushed some buttons on the coffee maker. It was old; obviously it had been well used before Joey went to collage.

"I just feel sorry for Yugi. Who knows what time he got home and in bed."

Joey scratched his head, "Yeah…"

Then Serenity started to giggle. Joey blushed and looked down.

"Heh. I think I'll go put some pants on…"

He said heading towards his bedroom.

He slept on the coach so Serenity could sleep on the bed.

Serenity laughed, "At least now I know."

Joey turned to her. "Know what?"

Serenity smiled, "Boxers."

Joey rolled his eyes with amusement and headed off to his room. "Wow." He said as he entered his room.

(**AN**- Okay! To help you picture this, this is the layout of his apart: When you enter to the right is a old coach with a small TV on a low, cheap table (this stuff is obviously coming from garage sales and Good Will…Joey…your so cheap! ) with a small TV and s sliding door that leads to the small balcony. To the left is a kitchen that you enter by a small little passage that if you turned you would see a door that lead to a room as small as a closet that has the washer and dyer, but you just turn and you enter the kitchen that has a counter with two wooden stools that when you sit your back is facing the 'living room' (Joey doesn't have a table, he normally eats on the coach anyways!). Then if you were to go straight from the door you would enter a small hallway that to your right is a door that leads to the bedroom and to the left is the small bathroom. The walls are all white. Sorry I'm so bad at describing this but I hope you got a better picture!)

"What?"

"You made the bed, and it looked like you picked up some of my clothes."

Serenity laughed, "Unlike you, I'm not a little kid anymore. I try to clean up around the place, Joseph."

"But you'll always be my little sister."

11:48am

Mr. Moto, Professor Hawkins, and Rebecca were standing by Yugi's apartment, number 182 on the third level.

It was a sunny day, just like yesterday, only a few clouds to be seen.

"Hey!" Shouted Tea as she came up the apartment stairs.

The apartment building Yugi was in was white with gray metal stairs. The grass around the place was green and it did have a swimming pool, though it wasn't as big as some apartment's.

"Why are you guys just standing there?" Tea asked as she approached them.

"We've only been here a few minutes," explained Rebecca. Her voice was much more grown up then what it used to be. "We knocked but Yugi hasn't answered. He is in apartment 182, right?"

"Uh…yeah." Tea realized what must of happened and got angry.

_I bet Joey forgot! That little…!_ It must have showed on her face that she was upset.

"Is something wrong Tea?" Asked Professor. "Uh, no! It's all good! Don't worry!"

Tea reached into her small tan bag and pulled out her keys. She picked out the copy of the key she had of Yugi's apartment.

She put it into the key lock and twisted. The door opened, creaking slightly.

"Here we go!" She said happily.

"Umm… Tea?" Rebecca said as they walked in.

"Huh?"

"Why do you have a copy of his key?"

Tea blushed. "I-It's not like were living together or anything! It's just…"

She had to stop and think. Why did she have a key to his house?

"It's…um…you see…"

Rebecca shook her head. "Never mind Tea."

"Uh. Okay." Rebecca walked off to see Yugi's place and she sighed.

_Glad she dropped that…_

(**AN**-OKAY! Once again, layout help! I'm sorry but some people need this! Okay. It's shaped differently then Joey's house. It goes like this; you enter the place and to your right is the living room. On the wall you face is a coach that could squeeze three people. Then there is a chair against the far wall. On the wall with the door that you enter is a TV and on the wall that the chair is on is a door that goes to the bathroom/washing room. Then on your far left is a door that leads to the bedroom. But before that is a kitchen that, like Joey's, has a counter wall that has a large space that you can talk through. The fridge is on the wall that the coach is, and the oven is on the wall of the bedroom door. The rest is counters and cabinets. The walls are white, also like Joey's. NOTE- It's not really squishy between the kitchen and the door, Yugi's apartment is a little bit bigger then Joey's!)

Mr. Moto sat down in the chair and said in a small voice,

"Did anybody call to let Yugi know?"

Tea sighed, taking out her key and closing the door. She spoke above a whisper.

"Joey was supposed to. I bet he forgot. He's brain dead that way." She sighed and walked into the kitchen, putting her bag on the counter.

Then she reached over for Yugi's cordless phone. She dialed 2, Joey's speed call number. Nobody was there.

Then she mentally slapped herself. "Of course he's not home. He must have already of left to get here."

She sighed and put the phone back. "I don't know Joey's cell phone number. In fact…I don't think he has one. But I'm sure Serenity does, but I don't know it…"

She started pressing buttons on Yugi's phone.

"And it's not on Yugi's speed dial either. I guess we'll just have to wake him up."

Rebecca was by Yugi's door, Tea looked at her and nodded. She gulped and knocked on the door.

No answer.

She looked at Tea.

Tea sighed and nodded.

She slowly creaked open the door.

"Yugi?" Rebecca said quietly.

Tea laughed. "I don't think he'll wake up to that. When he's out, he's out. I doubt he got a lot of sleep. You might have to shake him."

Rebecca turned red and went in. "Umm…Yugi?"

She looked over. His room was clean. An opened duffle bag was by a wooden dresser. She looked, and under white sheets, under the glow of the sun by the window by his bead, was Yugi.

He slept face up, his arm under his head and the other on top of the covers. She slowly walked, but Yugi must have heard.

He shifted so his back was to her.

"Yugi?"

_What am I doing? This is stupid! I'll just walk up and wake him up!_

She walked over to him. She stood next to the bed, her legs pressing against it.

His figure was taller; he must have done some growing, she thought. His hair was bigger, but the same spiky look. His skin was a nice color, not too pale, not too tan.

She put her hand on his arm to shake him. His skin was soft, but his arm was firm from muscle.

She could feel herself blushing. She slowly shook his arm.

She spoke above a whisper, "Yugi?"

Then she was startled and took a couple steps back when Yugi started to stir.

"Umm…Yugi?"

Finally, Yugi sat up and turned. He turned towards Rebecca. His eyes slowly opened. His purple red eyes glowed with morning sun as he looked at her.

"Rebecca?" He said slowly in a tired voice.

Rebecca was speechless.

His bare chest…His glowing eyes…it was too much for words. But that wasn't what really caught her off guard. She looked at his eyes, they were narrower. Not the huge round ones they used to be. His bangs were longer. He looked like the pharaoh a few years younger. His voice wasn't as deep though and he didn't have the bangs that Atem did that stood up.

"Rebecca?" He said again, rubbing his eye.

"Yugi…um…AH! I'm sorry! Tea asked me to wake you! I'll let you get a shirt on!"

Then she rushed out of the room, leaving Yugi completely confused.

She slammed the door behind her, out of breath.

"You look like you saw a monster, is he that bad looking in the mornings?" Tea said smiling.

"He looks…" Rebecca started.

"A lot like the Pharaoh?" Tea said, as she was writing things down on a piece of paper with a blue pen.

"Yeah." Rebecca said softly as she moved to sit on the coach. "A lot like the pharaoh."

"I see…" said Professor who seemed to be thinking of something.

"What is on your mind?" Asked Grandpa M.

"Well, I…" but then everyone looked over when they heard the door creek open.

Then they saw Yugi with a white shirt except for the sleeves and words that said, "MY HERO" was in light blue and he had on dark blue jeans. He had white socks on.

He closed the door behind him. He smiled that warm smile that made Rebecca love him so much and said, "This is a surprise."

Tea groaned. "It shouldn't have been. Joey was supposed to call you."

"He might have. I probably didn't hear the phone."

He said walking over to the phone. He pressed the message button. "NO NEW MESSAGES." Said the automated voice.

"Then again…maybe not." Yugi said walking into his living room. "Hello Professor!" He said smiling.

Professor returned his smile.

"Hey Gramps!" He said walked towards his grandfather.

"Hello Yugi! We'll have to hear about Collage later when everybody else gets here."

"Everybody else?"

"Yeah." Rebecca answered. "Tristan, Joey, Serenity, and Duke still have to come."

"Well, Duke actually can't come. That's what he told me when I called, he said to say sorry for him."

Yugi laughed slightly. "Well, looks like I was the only one who didn't know."

Everybody chuckled at that.

"What time is it?" He asked looking at Tea.

"Umm…it's about noon."

"Has everybody eaten?"

"Nope! That's the whole point! Were going to catch up when everybody gets here and make a big lunch, or brunch for some people. I'm making a list right now of the things we will need. I'm going to run to the store."

"Want me to go?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright." Yugi smiled.

"Yugi, sit down!" Rebecca said, scooting over.

"Sure." Yugi walked over and sat down.

"So, you've already meet Rebecca." Professor Hawkins said with a smile.

"Uh, yes we have." Yugi said laughing. "I'm sorry I'm so hard to wake up. Usually I'm a light sleeper and up by eight."

"Oh! It's fine! You were up late last night…. when did you get back anyways?"

Yugi looked up, his legs crossed and his arm that was away from Rebecca stretched out on the coach. "Umm…about two in the morning."

"What? That's so late!"

Yugi laughed. "We've been out later then that. Right Tea? You remember?"

Tea laughed sitting on the other side of Yugi, "Remember? I'm trying to forget!"

They laughed. Everybody looked at them with wide eyes; Mr. Moto's mouth dropped and Rebecca covered hers.

Yugi and Tea stopped laughing and realized what it sounded like.

They both spoke at the same time. "NO! It's not like that!"

Tea blushed.

Yugi tried to explain, but only sunk in deeper. "There was a party! Joey, Tristan, Tea and I were there!"

"And there were drinks!"

"But we didn't do anything… we'll…ask Joey and Tristan when they get here. They'll want their say in this."

Mr. Moto sat back on his chair, Professor leaned back and Rebecca put her hand down.

_Oh, I'll ask them. Trust me. Tea, don't you dare try to steal my Yugi!

* * *

_

Lol. Rebecca seems to get the last say in everything, doesn't she? **REVIEW PEOPLE! IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND AND IT HELPS ME!**


	3. The Call

**Every tomorrow has two handles. We can take hold of it with the handle of anxiety or the handle of faith.  
**_ -Henry Ward Beecher_

* * *

It had been about Forty minutes and Joey and Tristan still hadn't come. 

"What could be taken them?" Tea wondered out loud.

She was still sitting on the coach with Rebecca (on complete opposite ends on the coach, lol) and Gramps and Mr. Moto were still in their same spots. Yugi was up eating a red apple.

Tea gave Yugi a look at made him stop eating his apple and ask, "What?"

"Why are you eating?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"So?"

"When someone is hungry, they eat."

"But we are eating together when they get here."

"Yes, so I'm eating something light. An apple." He said putting the apple to his mouth to take another juicy bite.

Tea gave him a look that would stop an old man's heart.

Yugi put the apple down.

--About ten minutes later: Time: 1:02---

-Knock knock-

"I'll get it." Yugi said while getting out of the kitchen to answer the door.

"DA PARTAY BOYS ARE HERE!" Joey yelled when Yugi opened the door. Everyone stared at them as they walked in the door.

"What too you?" Tea yelled.

Joey and Tristan got in and Yugi shut the door behind them.

Rebecca realized that they would want to sit with each other so she moved and sat on the hand rest on Gramp's chair.

The three boys squished with Tea on the coach.

"Well?" Tea asked with impatient.

"Well, I knew that you were going shopping later to get the food. So, we realized that people might get thirsty. He then held up a six-pack of beer.

"Joey!" Tea said with anger.

"What? We knew if we asked you to get some, you wouldn't. So as they say, a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do."

Yugi sighed.

Joey got out three of the beers. "Anybody else?"

Everybody shook their heads with eyes that made Joey's heart skip a beat.

"Heh. Okay." Joey gave a beer to Tristan and one to Yugi.

They opened them at the same time making the sound of the fizz inside shake. Then they drank together.

"Yugi!" Rebecca said shocked.

"What?" Yugi said in surprise.

"You're going to drink it?"

"Yeah…"

Joey and Tristan laughed.

Tristan explained, "Yugi isn't the Yugi you used to know. In fact, we've all changed. We've each had our share of fights, inside and out side of school. And I'm not talking about fights like yelling at your ex. I mean…well…you get the idea. We've each been to the parties. We've all had too much to drink." Tristan sighed. "Good times."

Joey burst out laughing. "Did you two tell them of the…oh…third party we went to I think? We stayed out so late! And Tea…"

"We told them some of it…"

Rebecca snapped back, "All we know is that Yugi and Tea got drunk together!"

"What? No, you've got it wrong…!" Yugi tried to say.

Joey helped out, "You see. We were all there and it was outside and it was dark. There were some lights, but most of them were from the streetlights of a few lanterns put out. Well, we were all drinking, probably too much, and then Tea does something totally stupid."

"What?" Tea burst out.

"You know it's true."

"Fine."

"Anyways, so she's walking along and a guy bumps into her. Beer gets on her shirt, making her look so drunk, which she partly was."

"I wasn't crazy drunk! I was just a bit dizzy…and oh my head…"

"ANYWAYS. So now it's like…five in the morning, right? We were all hanging out by the pool. Then Tea, out of the blue, yells, 'Oh my gosh! I have a conference with my teacher at six in the morning! This morning!' Well, there wasn't time to go get changed. If she didn't leave right then, she wouldn't make it in time. So she started panicking. But then, Yugi saves the day. Well, for us guys anyways."

Tea looked confused.

The boys started laughing.

"So…he offered Tea his shirt, that was…white I think…so the teacher wouldn't see the beer stains on her shirt. When she went behind a bush to change her shirt, she came out and…"

"I told her not to wear it." Yugi added in. "But she was so sure that it looked better…"

"What? You guys never told me anything was wrong with it!"

Yugi was fighting back his laugh, but Tristan and Joey weren't as kind.

"WHAT WAS WRONG WITH IT!" Tea screamed grabbing Joey's neck.

She let go, and Joey made out, "You were 'bursting' out of it."

"WHAT? Yugi! Are they joking? Tell me they are joking!"

Yugi turned away, trying not to laugh. "I told you, you should have worn the beer shirt."

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!"

They boys laughed, along with everybody else but Tea.

After doing some more catching up, everyone could hear their stomachs growling.

"Oh! We forgot about lunch!" Rebecca said, holding her stomach.

"Let's go out!" Tea said happily.

Yugi sighed, "You guys woke me up to come into my house to tell me we were making lunch only to get fast food?"

Everyone laughed.

Soon, they were at a nice but quick food place. They were eating on one of the outside tables.

They were having small talk when Yugi's cell phone rang.

"Yes?" Everyone stared as Yugi talked.

"Uh huh. Yeah… No… Fine." And with that, Yugi flipped his silver phone shut.

"Who was that?"

"Seto Kiba."


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

_A little faith will bring your soul to heaven; A great faith will bring heaven to your soul.  
-Charles Spurgeon_

* * *

"Kaiba? Seto Kaiba?" Tea asked with shock. "What does _he_ want?" 

"What else." Yugi said with a sigh.

"Aw come on Kaiba! I swear! We get home for one day and he just has to ask. What a chump." Joey said as he slumped in his chair. Ketchup on his face from his hamburger.

"What are you going to do?" Rebecca asked out of concern of what Yugi wanted.

Yugi gave out another sigh. "I haven't picked up my duel disk since college started. I'm probably rusty. But…will that stop Kaiba? I guess…I'm gonna say yes."

Yugi's grandpa nodded his head, obliviously agreeing wit his choice.

"Do you wanna duel me first? Ya know…to sharpen up?" Joey offered, whipping the ketchup from his face to his arm.

"Nah. I think I'll be fine."

"But Kaiba might have been practicing." Tea urged.

"I'm not the only one with a life. He has a huge business to run."

"That's true." Yugi's grandpa said, clearing his throat. "Kaiba Corp is the number one gaming corporations by far. Everyone uses their inventions."

"There you go. Now tell me, how much time does a guy who runs that thing have time to practice playing a game?"

Everyone thought for a moment.

"But…remember when Mokuba told us that they test their new dueling disks that they make? What if Kaiba uses that as practice?" Tea asked, thinking out loud.

Yugi smiled. "I hope I'm smarter then a machine."

Everyone laughed.

"No doubt! Yugi will win!" Rebecca said, putting her arm straight in the air to show her excitement.

"Right!" Tristan said loudly.

"We're right behind ya!" Joey encouraged.

"Thanks guys." Yugi said, smiling.

--- NEXT DAY! ---

Yugi woke up to his alarm clock beeping. It was nine thirty. Sunday.

He gave out a big bear yawn, and screeched his arms while sitting up in bed.

"Woah…nine thirty. I have been sleeping through my alarm for thirty minutes…crap."

Yugi slowly slugged out of bed, taking covers with him.

He pulled them until he came to his still unpacked duffle bag of his cloths. He pulled out a black t-shirt with his blue jeans.

"Haven't worn this in a while…" He mumbled to himself.

He quickly got dressed and went into the bathroom. (Must I describe what he did in there?) After about five minutes or so he walked out and walked to the refrigerator.

He pulled out the carton of milk and opened it. Lifting it to his chin, he drank a couple of big gulps and put it back.

He then shut the refrigerator door and searched the cabinets to find a granola bar. Popping that into his mouth, he went back into his room.

He looked around, and then went to his small closet. Pulling the door back, he got on his tippy toes to reach the top shelve. He then searched around with his hand until he found it.

His duel disk.

He pulled it down, nearly falling backwards from reaching that high. He had grown in height, but he was still no taller then Atem was.

He walked over to put it on his bed, but then realized that he never even made his bed.

He quickly put his old partner on the floor and made his bed. Wasn't the best job, but he didn't want to take too long.

He then put the duel disk on the bed, just after blowing on it to clear the dust.

He then pulled out his deck, sat on the bed, and took a trip down memory lane.

Each card that he looked at he could think of a story for it.

Then he reached…Dark Magician. His old pal. They had been through a lot together…with the Pharaoh.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Now is not the time…" He thought to himself.

He continued looking, thinking of all the great times they had together.

Back then…when they were only sixteen. When he was still so short…when Joey still got all F's (even though he just barely made it through college)…when Tristan had a clean shave…when Tea had short hair…when…he had…the puzzle. How it changed his life. From a loser to the number one duelist that everyone wanted to be. He was now through college.

Where would life take him next?

He put his hand on his deck…_Only fate knows._

He replaced the deck into his duel disk.

"Now…it's time." He thought as he picked up his duel disk.

He walked out and grabbed his keys, shoving them in his back pocket as he walked out the door, locking it behind him.

He then started to walk down the stairs of the apartments. In only a matter of minutes, he was at the gates of his apartments.

He stared down at his duel disk that he had been carrying.

_This is it…_ He slowly shoved the disk onto his arm. _Wow…it's been so long since I have worn this…!_

He looked up at the blue sky. "It's time…to duel!"

* * *

Hahaha! Sorry! It's kinda short! Next chap I'll start making it more _interesting_... Haha you'll see what I mean. Anyways, KEEP READING AND **REVIEWING!**


	5. The Link

**_SPOILER ALERT!_ IF YOU HAVN'T SEEN THE EGYPTIAN SERIES OF YUGIOH, THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER! IF YOU HAVN'T SEEN IT, YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS! BUT IF YOU STILL WANT TO EVEN IF YOU HAVN'T SEEN IT, SCROLL DOWN AT THE END OF THE CHAP AND I HAVE A CHARACTER SUMMARY SO YOU KNOW WHO IS WHO (THAT ALSO CONTIANS MAJOR SPOILERS LIKE WHAT THE PHARAOH'S TRUE NAME IS):

* * *

**

"We are so lost!" Mana cried out.

She looked around. Everything looked the same.

"Whining isn't going to help you know," Mahado told his student with a glare.

"But you have to admit, we are lost." She said turning her head about. "I can't tell where we are. Everything is the same! This place is just one giant maze! It doesn't help that it's so dark…" Mana continued. "I wish we didn't get separated from Pharaoh!"

There was an uneasy silence.

"Yes. But not even he knows his way around this place," Siamun stated.

"I know but still! I mean…how are we gonna find the other's in this place? The pharaoh's mind is so complex!" Mana complained, dropping to her knees anime style.

"Get up Mana." Mahado said boldly.

It was true though. They had been separated into two groups.

Mana, Mahado, Siamun, Akumunkanon (Okay I'm sorry if I spelt that wrong but I got how to spell it on a French site so it might be spelled wrong please tell me if you know how it is really spelled) and Shada had been split into one group while Seto, Isis, Atem, Akhenaden and Kalim had been in the other group.

"How will we find the key to the pharaoh's reincarnation now?" Mana moped.

Okay. I guess I should back up and tell why they were looking for the 'reincarnation' of the pharaoh (aka, Yugi Moto!). Well, let me sum it up for ya. Bakura…didn't die. He's still out there. And right now he's out there trying to get the spell that, if used correctly, could recreate the dark powers of Zork…or destroy them completely. So as you can imagine, Pharaoh and co. want to use the spell to destroy the darkness while Bakura wants to use it to his own evil will. The only this is…is that the spell is implanted into the soul of the reincarnation of the one who destroyed Zork with his own name. In other words, the spell is imprinted on Yugi's soul. Bakura knows as well as Atem that Yugi's soul used to be linked to the pharaoh's. Even if the millennium puzzle isn't with them, they believe their souls still may be connected. So now, the pharaoh and his buddies are trying to find the link from his mind to Yugi's before Bakura does. So that's the story! Now! BACK TO MANA!

Mana was skipping after Mahado, looking around at the rooms. "Maybe it's behind a door! The link I mean."

She walked over to a random door and put her hand on the knob. (Okay, I know they didn't have doors like those in Egypt but so she wouldn't know how to open a door but just go with me on this one!)

"MANA! DON'T!"

"Huh?"

But it was too late.

She opened the door and then BOOM! Down dropped a huge block with knifes sticking out of it.

"YOW!"

"Mana! You can't go around opening doors! We don't know what's behind them!" Mahado scolded, shaking his head with his hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Shada spoke up, "Mana. We need to stay focused. We need to find the link, or at least the others. Now come on."

With that, they moved on. That is, until Siamun stopped.

"What's wrong, Siamun?" Shada asked, looking at the elder man.

"Do you boys sense nothing?" Siamun turned to them with a stern look on his face.

Shada and Mahado stopped to see what Siamun was talking about.

Sure enough, he was right.

"I sense it as well. A great deal of magic is near by," Akumunkanon said.

"Yes. And if I'm right, it is coming from over there." Siamun pointed to a door.

"Is that the link?" Mana asked curiously

"Can you sense the magic Mana?" Mahado asked his apprentice.

"Yes. But not as well as you guys probably can." She said looking down shamefully.

"Well, it is either the link, or another magic source that may come in use to us. But…it could also be a trap." Shada concluded.

"I think we should check it out." Mahado said, staring at the door. After a moment of thinking, Siamun agreed that they should go.

They carefully walked up to the door. The magic was now over whelming.

"This has to be it!" Mana said, with excitement in her voice.

"We'll see." Mahado said as he reached for the doorknob. He then turned it to open the door.

It creaked open slowly. It was pitch black.

"Never mind! It's not the link we can go now bye-bye!" Mana said, hiding behind Mahado.

"We have to." Siamun said, walking in.

Akumunkanon, then Mahado, Shada, and Mana followed him. They walked slowly, watching where they stepped.

"Look! A light!"

It was true. One after another, torches were lit.

Mana then gasped. "Look at the floor!" Everyone stopped and looked down.

There were stone tablets. Each with it's own monster sealed away.

"This is incredible!" Siamun exclaimed. "This must be where a person summons a monster deep within their souls!"

"Look at how many there are!" Mana pointed to the walls and ceiling. All were monsters.

"I wonder…" Mahado said to himself. Everyone look as Mahado put his arm straight in the air. "Dark Magician! I summon you!"

At first, it was silent.

Then, they could feel the floor tremble.

As from the shadows lurked the figure of the Dark Magician. But he was not alone. Right beside him was Dark Magician Girl.

"Well done, Mahado!" Siamun cheered. "Maybe they can help us."

Mahado nodded. "Dark Magicians. Do you know where the link lies between the pharaoh's soul and that of his reincarnation?"

After a pause, they both nodded.

"Please! You have to show it to us!" Akumunkanon said.

Both magicians looked at each other and nodded. They then looked back and started to sore across the room.

The Egyptian characters ran after them. They chased them for probably seven minutes before they came across a single door. There were no other doors near it.

"Is…this it?" Mana asked.

Dark Magician Girl nodded her head.

"Thank you, Magicians." Siamun said as he walked towards the door.

Dark Magician nodded and Dark Magician Girl smiled and with that, they both vanished.

Siamun then grabbed the door.

"Well, this is it!" He said as he opened the door. What they found, they would never of guessed…

* * *

**Akumunkanon-** _Atem's/Yami Yugi's father. He died while Atem was still young. (Though he doesn't look a thing like Atem…) He is kind hearted and was a great ruler. He had the millennium puzzle, but then when he died it was passed down the Atem, his son. He created the millennium items. Siamun- The pharaoh's advisor and tomb designer. (He looks like Yugi's grandfather) He also acts a lot like Simon (Yugi's grandfather). He has no millennium item. Mana- She grew up with Mahado and Atem. They were all good friends and after Mahado was chosen to bear the millennium ring and become a great magician, she becomes his apprentice. She has no millennium item. Atem- I'm sure you all know who he is. That's right! Yami Yugi's true name is Atem. His father passed down the millennium puzzle to him._

**Kalim-** _One of the six priests. He is very dedicated to protecting the pharaoh (while he was alive). He uses the millennium scale._

**Shada-**_ One of the six priests. Like Kalim, he is also dedicated to protecting the pharaoh and his country. He uses the millennium key. He looks like Shada that you see in the duelist kingdom series, enter the shadow realm series, and at the last part of the Egyptian series._

**Isis-** _She is also one of the six priests (only she is a priestess I guess). She uses the millennium necklace. She is quiet and says what needs to be said. She looks a lot like Ishizu._

**Akhenaden-** _He is one of the six priests. He is the oldest one out of the six. He holds the millennium eye. He turns out to be Seto's father and he wanted Seto to be pharaoh. He is one of the reasons how Zork was recreated. He was taken over by darkness, but when he died he went to the same place along with the other priests and pharaoh. He was Akumunkanon's brother, but Akumunkanon turned out to be pharaoh._

**Seto-** _He is one of the six priests. He has the millennium rod. He looks a lot like Seto. He falls in love Kisara who holds the spirit of the blue eyes white dragon. Since he is Akhenaden's son who is the brother of Akumunkanon who is the father of Atem, he and Atem are cousins._

**Mahado-** _One of the six priests, he grew up with Atem. They were good friends and he always looks out for Atem. When he died, he turned into Dark Magician to protect the pharaoh. He holds the millennium ring. It's also his responsibility to guard the royal tombs._

**

* * *

** okay sorry for taking forever. I mean, I mean...I had this story in my head for like...FOREVER! But I just never thought of how to get the egyptians into the story...hmm...But anyways the next chap has the egyptian characters again and it's gonna be better then this. I PROMISE! SO PLEASE REVIEW! (PS- I'm sorry that this chap was so short and I'm sorry for those who know these characters but I had to explain it to those who didn't know so bear with me here!) **AND I DO HAVE A PLOT TO THIS STORY!**


	6. All The Same

"So…you have no idea where anything is in here? No clue at all?" Asked Seto who was quit annoyed but tried not to show it.

Atem slowly shook his head. (Okay I know that Atem can be spelled Atem OR Atemu but I like Atem better so ha) "No."

_My poor pharaoh._ Isis thought. _He does not even know around his own mind. This must be frustrating. All the same…isn't this is the place…?_

"Pharaoh." Isis spoke up, making Atem turn to her. "Is this not the place where you dwelled for about three thousand years?"

After a moment Atem replied, "It is."

He quickly turned away.

Isis could tell it was a bad memory for him. But why wouldn't it be? Being locked away in this endless maze for three thousand years…not even knowing your own name.

"I must have looked in every single door in here." Atem said, looking up to a gloomy ceiling that look just like the floor.

"Did you ever come across…the link?" Kalim asked, also looking up to stare in wonder at how everything in here looked the same-confusing.

"No. But that was before the puzzle was solved and the doorway was open." Atem said, looking at the group.

"Do you remember what the door _looked_ like?" Akhenaden asked.

Pharaoh shook his head. "Just like every other one in here."

"Well then how the heck are we gonna find…" But a beaming blue light flying by cut Seto off.

Followed by a light pink light flaring by.

"What was that?" Kalim asked, watching the lights zoom by.

Then they made a sharp U-turn. They came straight towards them.

At an amazing speed, the lights quickly came to a halting stop.

"What the…" Seto started but soon the lights started to form.

They quickly realized that it was non other then Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"Dark Magician…?" Atem said to himself quietly.

"Did you summon them, Pharaoh?" Isis asked but Atem shook his head.

"Do you think Mahado…?" Atem asked to Isis who gave him a look that said 'your guess is as good as mine'.

They both then turned to return the stare from the two magicians.

"Tell me. Do you know where the link is?" The magicians looked at each other.

Then Dark Magician turned back into a glowing orb and flew away.

Everyone, including Dark Magician Girl, watched him zoom away.

"So, you _do_ know?" Seto asked impatiently.

"Yes." Dark Magician replied which caused everyone to go silent wondering why she hadn't spoken sooner.

But then Atem remembered when he was fighting the Oricalcos (please tell me if you know how to spell that!) Dark Magician did in fact talk to him.

"I do know where the link is. You speak of the bond between pharaoh and the reincarnation, do you not?"

Pharaoh and the others nodded their heads. Maybe this was going to be easier then they thought.

They followed Dark Magician for a little bit until they came across the same single door I had mentioned earlier with Mahado and the others.

"So…this is the door?" Kalim asked, staring at it just like the others.

"Yes. Through there you will find the passage to the pharaoh's reincarnation. Now, I must go."

"Where are you going?" Isis asked as the Magician turned away.

"I am called to the battle field. Just like Dark Magician was."

"To the…battle field?" Atem asked himself as she flew off in her own little ball of light.

"You mean that the reincarnation of the pharaoh is summoning her?" But she was gone before she could answer Akhenaden's question.

Now they turned to see the door.

Then Isis looked at Pharaoh to give him a nudge. Pharaoh sighed and put his hand on the door.

He didn't know what to think of this. What if he _did_ meet back up with Yugi? What would he say? How would he say it?

He turned the knob and the door as he pushed it open filled with light.

It was so bright, every one of them had to shield their eyes.

And before they knew it, they could see Mana and the others.

"Mahado!" Kalim called out. Mahado and the others turned around.

"Ah. You found the link, did you?" Shada said, then turning to what they were looking at before.

"What are you…?" Seto started as he tried to see what they were looking at. Then he was taken back when he saw…himself.

Only it was not truly him…he was wearing a large white coat with silver bottoms all along the rim. He had a black shirt and some kind of weird clothing to cover his bottom half.

Hanging over him was a familiar large light blue figure. It was the blue eyes white dragon.

Then he looked over, and he saw his pharaoh. Only…it was not him either.

_These must be our reincarnations!_ He thought.

For before the pharaoh, he saw Dark Magician. Then he looked more closely to see something red crawling down the pharaoh's reincarnation's arm. It was blood. He followed the line up to see that the pharaoh had his hand on a nasty wound on his shoulder. He was also bleeding above his right eye.

He quickly looked over to see that 'he' was also bleeding. A wound on his stomach and also one on his left arm. And just like 'the pharaoh', he was bleeding.

Then he heard 'himself' speak. "Alright Yugi…"

_Yugi…?_ Everyone thought.

"This is it. One of us will loose next attack."

"Then quit talking about it and do it." Yugi replied, in a voice that was almost identical to Atem's.

"Alright! Blue eyes!" The beast replied with a roar.

"Dark Magician!" Dark Magician readied himself.

And after a moment of silence…

"White lightening attack!" His voice nearly matching that of Seto's.

"Dark magic attack!" Yugi called out, pulling his right hand from his shoulder to his side.

Instantly the energy that the monsters were collecting was so strong one would just want to be sucked in.

Wind started to build up around the dragon's ball of lightening along with the strong purple orb that the magician had at the end of his staff.

Then…they released it.

When the two balls of energy hit each other with such force, the same blinding light as before appeared.

For several minutes Atem and the others were left in confusion on who had won. Until slowly, the light was fading.

They could slowly make out two figures. But the monsters were gone.

Atem's POV- 

My eyes had to take a moment to adjust from the bright light.

I then saw my old partner…standing there. His feet were spread out, trying to stay balanced.

Seto was also in the same condition. Exhausted. His breathing was hard as his head was hung low so I could not see his eyes.

I then saw the life point indications. It showed that Yugi had one…with only 100 LP.

He then spoke in a low voice, "Seto…I told you…I will always win against you…while you fight…on anger…alone…"

Then with that, both my partner and Seto collapsed. I saw it as if it was in slow motion. As you see in the movies, how everything else is white and all your attention is on the falling body.

As Seto's men ran to them they were calling demands to each other, such as "Get the paramedics!" or "Hurry up and help Mr. Moto while I help Mr. Kaiba!".

Either way…it didn't really sink into me what was happening…my partner…he was…

* * *

**Author's Note**- MUH HAHA! CLIFFY! Haha. Anyways, I'm sorry this is short and I **_PROMISE_** to not strech out the story anymore! I'm getting down to it and I now have the ending in my mind and how it will work out. (That's right-I didn't know how I was going to end this, kinda obvious, huh?)


	7. Khoi

**Yugi's POV-**

_What? What happened? Where am I? _I searched my memory until I came across the earlier events. Ah. _That's right. I got that call from Kaiba…and there was…dueling…_

_----Flash back! (Not Yugi POV)---_

"_Stop right there, Yugi! I activate my trap card, Return from the Different Dimension! Now I can bring back as many monsters from my graveyard that I wish! So I bring back, Familiar Knight!" Soon a white glow came from Seto's duel disk and out came the called upon knight. Soon, Yugi's attack failed because of the superior attack points of Seto's monster, destroying Yugi's Alpha the Magnetic Warrior, costing Yugi some valuable life points…_

_Yugi continued to run the duel into his head. When he thought of the attacks that were inflicted upon him…he remembered the real pain that was given to him. As if…the magic that once was there when Atem was still in this world. He remembered when Seto's dragon attacked him…how his shoulder was torn with blood. With every attack he could feel his energy being drained. And oh, how his side ached…_

_---End of flash back! ---_

I tried to get up but that ache kept on coming back. That pain in my shoulder…that pain on my side…and my head hurt beyond Advilrelief! It had been the first time Seto and I dueled since I got back from college…I couldn't really believe how violent it got so quickly…it…it wasn't like that before…I was…_scared_.

END OF YUGI'S POV! "Mr. Yugi Moto?" The nurse said that startled Yugi out of his dose.

"Umm…yeah?" Yugi said, his voice shaky.

"Do you remember what happened?" Yugi nodded wearily.

"All right. Well, incase you didn't know, you are suffering from a head wound but that shouldn't cause any permanent damage. And you have a deep wound in your shoulder but, luckily, the cut didn't get to the bone so you should be okay after recouping. Your side is the same story. But not nearly as bad."

"So…I can get out of here quick and easy?"

"Oh yes!" she said with a beaming smile. "In about…three weeks!"

Yugi about gagged. "THREE WEEKS! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" Yugi said sitting up but he immediately regretted it.

The nurse ran over and helped him back down. "Mr. Moto please settle down!" She put her hand behind his back and eased him down.

Yugi hated this. He felt like his grandpa when he had snapped his back. Helpless. Completely and utterly helpless.

"Sorry miss…but I…" He looked down. "I made a promise…"

The girl looked at him closely with a confused face that Yugi could see at the corner of his eye.

"A promise never to be in the hospital for three weeks?"

"AH! No, no! It's not that!" He said, turning to her, waving his right arm seeing that his left arm was too painful to move. He looked at her nameplate; it read 'Miss Yamagata'.

"Miss Yamagata! It's not like that at all…I made a promise to…my...brother…"

The girl who appeared in her early thirties, looked confused. "I see…well…the doctors say it will take three weeks at the least…"

"I'll be out in a week." Yugi stated boldly.

"What! No, no, no, no, no! Mr. Moto! That would never happen! Not in your condition!"

"Well it's gonna. You'll see." He said, looking her straight in the eye, not blinking even for a moment.

_His eye…his right eye…it looks…different!_ Miss Yamagata thought as she at first just stared back but then stood up straight, "We'll see Mr. Moto. Good day."

She said quickly turning around walking out, nose in the air.

Yugi turned away but he could hear her white pearly high heals that matched her white uniform clank on the hard floor and the door shutting. Not a slam…but a very _loud_ shut.

He smiled. "I should really get some better social skills." He chuckled at his own insult to himself and he slowly felt more and more tired.

But then the nurse returned hastily. "I forgot…" she said, slightly blushing. "You need to take this." She said, handing him two pills and a cup of water.

"Sure…" Yugi said, popping the pills in his mouth and taking a big gulp of water. After a sigh of relief for getting water even though he didn't realize how thirsty he was, he spoke up, "Well, now that I have those things in my system, mind telling me what they do?"

"Pain killers." She said, turning away with the cup of water. "It will kill the pain and help speed up the healing process. It will also nock you out, doing us all a favor."

Yugi smiled, "I ticked you off that badly, huh?" She turned, giving a big, evil grin. She then left.

Leaving Yugi…in total fear.

"Why must woman do that?" He asked out loud, talking up to the ceiling. But that didn't last to long because he soon found himself slowly falling asleep…slowly…ever so slowly…

_"What's going on? Where am I?" __Yugi thought as he was walking through what he thought was a town. But it wasn't anymore. The sun was setting, and you could barely see the pink sky through the smoke and ashes. Houses were burning. People were screaming. Blood covered the street. _

"_Oh…that's right…I'm in the army…I'm a pilot…but…what country is this? This isn't Japan…at least…I hope it's not…" __Yugi thought out loud as he slowly walked by. _

_People were running across the streets screaming. _

_Then he saw other Japanese military people. They were yelling things out like 'Ma'am! Stay calm!" or "Come with us! We need to evacuate!" _

"_Oh…that's right… I remember this place…!" __Then he looked over to see the men yelling _

_"That's all of them! Let's get going!" Then the officer looked at him. Then Yugi realized that it was non other then Joey. _

"_Yugi! Let's go! It's time to leave!" _

_Then it hit Yugi fully what was happening. "All right!" _

_He said, about to run but then he heard a moan. He looked around. He didn't see anyone. But he heard it again. _

"_Is someone there?" He yelled out. _

_Again, another moan. _

"_Where are you?" He yelled but then he realized that it was coming from behind him. __He looked to see a pile of rubble. He quickly ran over and started to clear the way. _

_He then saw a young boy. __He had black skin and was very skinny, wrapped in a small, brown blanket. He was bleeding. _

_Yugi quickly tried to grab him so he could take him to the rest of the people but the young boy gasped and tried to get away. _

"_Don't worry! I'm not here to hurt you! I want to help you!" _

_The young boy looked at Yugi in the ear with his brown tear filled ones. _

"_Trust me!" _

_Yugi yelled because it was hard to hear from all of the airplanes trying to take off. _

_The young boy nodded and Yugi quickly picked him up. Yugi looked around and realized that most of the planes had left. _"_I need to get this guy back to the Japan base!" _

_He thought as he tried to recall where his assigned plane was. __He started running-remembering where the plane was and he quickly got sight of it… _

…

Finally he reached the aircraft. _He set the boy in the seat and then got in himself. The machine was small but for some miracle he was able to fit the boy on his lap. He then made it off the ground and headed for the Japan base._

Yugi quickly opened his eyes. _That's weird…why did I dream of when I found Khoi…?_

Yugi thought to himself as he soon realized where he was. In the hospital. He moaned.

Then he heard the door open and he slowly turned his head to see non other then Miss Yamagata.

"Well, well." She said with a smile. "How long have you been awake?"

Yugi smiled, "Just long enough to see your pretty face."

"Charming."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only about half the time we thought you were going to be. About three days. Maybe your body does heal faster then most."

"Maybe it does." Yugi said teasingly.

"Cute. Now, can you sit up without passing out?" She said as she walked over to his bed.

"Yeah." Yugi said as he pressed the button on his mattress to lift him up.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Try _without_ the mattress."

"You ruin the fun." He said as he took his eyes off her and used his arms to try and support himself.

He could feel his eye flinched as a shot of pain came along. But nonetheless, he could sit up. Barely.

"Wow. Not too shabby." The girl said with a smile.

Yugi saw her write something on her notepad. She slowly looked up to see Yugi waiting to see if that was all.

"You can sit down now."

"Much obliged." He said, slowly easing back down.

"Oh. And if you want to see them, a few guests are here for you."

"Oh really? Would you happen know who?"

"Um…there is a group of eight people. Two girls. Six boys. Only two of the guys seem old of age. But that's all I remember."

"Oh. Okay, well, can you send them in? Or do they only get to come in one at a time?"

"Well…I think I can make an acceptation for you, Mr. Moto."

Yugi anime sweat dropped. "O-Oh…why…thank you."

"Mhm." She said, walking out—with her hips swaying side to side.

_Was she hitting on me?_ He asked himself but he couldn't really get into that because as soon as she left she came back in with the group.

"Hey Yugi!" shouted the blonde. "How's my man doin'?" He said with a big smile.

"Almost brand new. Can't you tell?" Yugi said with a smile.

The others came in, all with what looked like worried faces but then as each entered that face turned into a face brighter then the sun.

"Yugi!" They cried happily.

Yugi loved his friends and family.

While they socialized…what they didn't realize was that ten sets of eyes were watching them. Although they were mainly watching Yugi.

"So, that's the reincarnation of the Prin…I mean…Pharaoh?" Mana asked curiously. (A/N: In the series, when Atem becomes Pharaoh, Mana still calls him Prince and Mahado scolds her for it.)

She looked over to see the big smile on his face. _Why doesn't our prince ever smile like that? I haven't seen him smile with that smile for such a long time…_ She thought to herself, looking over at Atem whose eyes were focused on Yugi intensively.

"I'm glad he is finally awake." Said Mahado.

"Yes. We cannot enter his conscious until he was." Agreed Siamun. "Now we can get into his mind and get him to show us where in his mind is hidden what we desire."

_

* * *

_Well, do you like the chapter? Sorry it took me so long but I've also been working on bits of chapters from my other stories and with homework and stuff...but anyways I know I promised a better chapter last chapter so I hope I filled that promise! I know I promised to get the story going but I needed this to fill up on info (Like with Khoi)! But the next chap will be this length or LONGER with more cooler stuff I swear! Cross my heart and hope to...well...I'm not gonna finish that!** Hehe**! Later! 


	8. A Very Naked Mana

Disclaimer: I don't own the brands, "All Star", "Roxy" or "Hollister", "Aeropostale", "Rave", "Payless Shoe Store", "Zummies", "Hollister", "American Eagle", "Abercrombie and Fitch"

Yeah I've been forgetting about the whole "Quote thing" so I might do that later but anyways to the sssttttttooooooorryyyyyy: )

* * *

-1 WEEK LATER-

"Well, well. I never thought I would say this…but you were right. Although it did take you a little over a week to recover like you said, but you did get out in…ten days? I'm amazed, Mr. Moto." Mrs. Yamagata said with a smile.

"I always keep my promises." Yugi said, signing his name on her little clipboard.

"…The one about never being in the hospital for three weeks?"

Yugi sweat dropped anime style.

_Is she joking? Did she really think that?_

"Yes. That one." _Might as well try not to confuse her anymore._

"Oh. Well, congratulations!" She said with a beaming smile as she took her clipboard back.

"Thank you. And come again." She said jokingly.

"I think I just may." Yugi laughed slightly.

Today was a good day. The sun was shining, the skies were clear. A nice warm breeze was floating in the air. Yugi smiled as he left the large white building. Today truly was a good day.

"It feels so good to get out of that bed." Yugi said to himself with a big smile across his face.

He was wearing a fresh set of clothes that his grandfather brought him so he wouldn't have to walk home in his old, dirty clothes that he wore the day of the duel. He was wearing a lighter shade of blue jeans that were obviously his favorite pair by how worn in they were. He had a semi-large t-shirt that had a slight v-neck with a small collar. It was light blue with small white stripes across it.

He started the walk home.

Yugi couldn't help but get a laugh when he saw two kids playing at the market.

The young girl was crying because she lost her teddy. The little boy went and bought her a brand new, fluffy teddy bear. Then they blushed and held hands.

Yugi was about half way to his apartment when he thought someone was following him. But he tried to keep the same pace.

_Okay Yugi. Calm down. Who the heck would be following me? Just keep it going. If they don't stop after a bit, then I'll confront them. But until then…just keep going._

Yugi kept walking for about ten minutes until finally he turned around.

"Why are you following me?"

----Mana's POV----

"So, we're just gonna follow him?"

I asked curiously. Just following him seemed dumb. Shouldn't we _talk_ to him?

"Well, Mana. I don't believe he can see or hear us. And we need to enter his conscious but if we do it and his soul can't handle it…then he would pass out. It would be easier to do that while he was in his home." Isis explained with a calm voice.

"Oh. Okay." I still wasn't convinced fully, but it did seem smart. "But if he is the prince's…I mean, the Pharaoh's reincarnation, I would guess he would have a very strong soul." I said with pride.

I noticed the prince looking at me for a moment as if to say "Thank you" silently.

I was happy.

"Oh look! There he is!" I said happily as I noticed the prince's reincarnation walking down the street.

He was wearing a very odd outfit…I mean…what was he wearing for the bottom half of his body? I've never seen anyone where clothes like those! But then again…everyone there were wearing odd clothing.

I ran ahead of the group to see him fully. It was him alright. You could tell by his hair. I wonder if that's natural…?

Anyways. I ran up to him and then…he turned around. I looked at him with a questioning face.

His eyes were so…amazing. They were a purple blue color that, when he stood just right, reflected the sun, making his eyes shine and look even more amazing. They looked…identical to prince's.

Then he did something I didn't expect…he spoke to us…or…did he talk to me?

"Why are you following me?"

I was speechless.

---End of POV----

"Y-You…talking to us?"

Yugi was slightly surprised. "Who's 'us'?"

"W-What do you mean, 'who's us?' Me and them." Mana said, turning around and pointing to her traveling companions.

Mana turned back to see his confused face.

"Who are you pointing to?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean…" Mana said, pointing to herself. "You can only see me?"

"'Only'?" Yugi was confused. _What is with this girl? Wait…haven't I seen her before?_ Yugi decided to ask. "Do you live around here? I think I've seen you before…"

"Me?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "No, the invisible people behind you."

"Oh! So you can see them!" Mana chanted happily. Then her face turned from happy to confused as she saw Yugi's expression.

"Oh. You were joking?"

"Yeah."

Mana sweat dropped. "Well…uh…"

"Mana!" Mahado yelled.

"What?"

"Tell him the truth…without giving away the truth. Understand?"

"Uh…I guess…" Mana turned back around to see Yugi with a priceless expression. Mana realized that she was talking out loud.

"Well, do you live here?"

"Uhh…no. Actually. I'm from Egypt!" She said happily.

_That'd explain the weird chose of clothing…_ Yugi thought to himself.

"Um…what country is this?" Mana asked uneasily.

"You don't know what country you're in?"

"Um, it's complicated."

"O-Oh. Well, you're in Japan."

"OH!" Mana smiled. "Um…where is that?"

"Well, if I had to guess…I'd say it's about…6,000miles away from Egypt."

"So…you don't speak Egyptian?" Mana asked confused as to why she was able to talk to Yugi.

"Well, I know like…a few words. But right now, I'm talking in Japanese…" Yugi knew where this was going. This person was from some place in Egypt and there was some problem and odd things would happen and the world needed to be saved blah blah blah.

"Well, then why can I talk to you?" Mana realized after she spoke that how weird that sounded.

Yugi didn't really think about the question. _I've seen her somewhere! But where…_ "What was your name?"

"Um, my name is Mana."

_Mana…that sounds so familiar! Where have I…_ Then it hit Yugi. "I know where I've seen you! You were that girl who was in Pharaoh's memory who looked like Dark Magician Girl!"

_-FLASHBACK! -_

_Yugi and his friends were looking for Pharaoh in the desert when they saw a girl practicing some magic by a river. When she turned around she saw Yugi and thought that he was Pharaoh. They quickly corrected her. She introduced herself as Mana and she was a magician in training,_

_-END OF FLASHBACK! -_ _(Okay I know it was a crummy flash back but it was for the people who haven't seen the Egyptian series yes that really did happen!)_

Then it struck Mana as well. "Oh! You were the guy who I thought was the prince but you weren't!" Mana pointed her finger at Yugi. "You were really short!"

Yugi shrugged. "Don't remind me."

Thank goodness he finally sprouted. Though he was now about as tall or a bit taller then Tea.

"I can't believe that I forgot!" Mana shouted, somewhat in her own little world thinking about that day.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Yugi saw how she was not really…there in a sense so he thought that he'd get the conversation back on track.

"Well…not that I'm not glad to see you again and all, but would you mind telling me why you are here? I mean, when I went there I had to go through Atem's mind to travel back a couple thousand years. So you must have gone through a lot of trouble to get out of the 'after life' and travel here which I'm sure wasn't just to say 'Hello."

Mana broke out of her daze and looked at Yugi. "Well…" She explained about the spell and Bakura and how they needed him.

Yugi was speechless. Well…almost.

"So…basically…you need to find that spell that's imprinted on my soul?"

"Yup!" Mana smiled with a beaming smile.

"Then why didn't you just go? Why did you come to this world?"

Mana thought about that. "Umm…be right back!" She quickly turned around. "Um guys? Why didn't we just go?"

They looked at each other (mean while Yugi is sitting there completely deaf and blind as to what the Egyptian people are saying about him) Finally, Siamun spoke up.

"Something strange happened. What I'm guessing is that we couldn't enter Yugi's soul because it was so worn out from fighting his battle. That is why it pushed us out. And, remember the Pharaoh's soul and how complex it was?"

Everyone shot a glance at Atem making him feel a little uneasy.

"What if Yugi's was the same? We would be over our heads trying to find the spell."

Mahado stepped in. "And now we know that the Pharaoh's reincarnation speaks a different language. We won't be able to read it."

"So…what should I tell him?" Mana asked with a nervous laugh.

"Just tell him what I said." Siamun said, trying to keep his patience.

Mana turned around nervously. "Well…basically…your soul was weak from fighting so when we tried to enter it, it pushed us out. And that's how we ended up here instead."

Mana turned her head to see Mahado nod his head approving of how she said it. She sighed from relief.

"Also, tell him that we need him to guide us once his soul has gotten stronger." Mahado added in.

Mana nodded but before she could tell Yugi that he spoke up.

"So I'm guessing you need me to guide you through my soul and use the spell once I've recovered fully?"

Everyone was a bit shocked but Mana thought to herself, _Of course he figured it out! Atem is so smart that his reincarnation must also be like him!_ She smiled to herself.

"So then, you'll help us?"

Yugi sighed after a moment. "I guess I have no choice."

"Great!" Mana chirped. She put her fist straight up in the air to show her joy, just like when someone wins a game to show his or her victory. She stayed in that position for a long pause. Then she slowly lowered her fist. "Wait…why can't you see the others?"

Yugi thought about that. _Why can't I? I can see her just fine…but why not the others? It's kind of creepy knowing that these people are just watching me…but that's not the point! Maybe it has something to do with the Pharaoh's past relationship with her? Was he in love with her?_

Yugi let his curious mind get the better of him but then realized that she was waiting for an answer.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Oh." Mana lowered her head. She was a little disappointed that he couldn't figure it out. She then looked back up at him and asked, "How long do you think it will take for your soul to regain its strength?"

Yugi was a bit shocked that she'd ask him and not her know-it-all invisible friends behind her. "Hm? I have no idea. Why not ask your friends over there?" He nodded his head to somewhere behind her.

She got the idea and turned around, getting a little dizzy from all of the back and forth turning and twisting she was doing.

Akumunkanon looked at Siamun. Siamun then spoke up,

"It's different for different people." Was all he had to say.

"So…in other words…you have no idea?" Siamun was a bit taken back that she was so blunt about it but gave in and said, "Yes."

She turned around and was about to tell but then Yugi rolled his eyes slightly, "I over heard."

"Oh! So you can hear them?" Mana saw his expression and realized that he overheard her and not him.

Yugi was shocked at her…stupidity. _What is with her? She doesn't know sarcasm and can't even figure that out? She's like Joey!_

Yugi almost smiled when he realized what he thought. Mana looked up in the air, looking very absent minded, and asked, "So what do we do while we wait?"

Yugi hadn't really thought about that. "Well, I _was_ headed home, but now that I think about it I probably need to go pick up Khoi…(A/N: Don't mistake Khoi for Koi! Yes I know Koi means 'Love/Lover' in Japanese but that's not what Khoi means! It's a real name!)"

Mana jumped in, "Whose Khoi?"

Yugi smiled and sweetly said, "He's my brother."

Everyone was taken back.

"Brother?" Seto asked.

"But Atem doesn't have a brother!" Kalim added in.

They looked at Akumunkanon who shook his head.

But before they could add onto the conversation, Yugi spoke up, "So I guess you guys will be hanging out with me until my soul fully heals?"

Yugi couldn't help but notice about how weird that sounded.

Mana looked at him, then at her friends, then back at him. "I guess so."

Yugi held back a sigh and turned around. "Then let's go."

He started walking off and Mana skipped quickly so they were walking side by side.

-About twenty minutes later-

Yugi knocked on the door of an apartment door. The apartments were a light brown with black roofing. The numbers on the doors were wooden painted white.

"Yugi!" Joey said with excitement as he opened the door to his apartment, number 334.

Joey and Yugi did the 'guy hug', where they wrap arms around each other and pat their backs.

"Why didn't you tell us you got out?" Joey said after their way of showing affection.

"Well, I guess I figured that I'd see you guys around so why bother getting everybody to get over to the hospital to see me get out?"

Joey sighed and shook his head. "You never did like attention, did ya?"

Yugi just smiled and walked in. Mana also walked in, unknown to Joey.

All three looked to the right to see a young boy sitting on the floor with his face only a few inches from the screen of the TV.

His skin was very dark for someone living in Japan. His skin was as dark as Mana's or the Pharaoh's. His hair was only an inch or so long and it was only a little bit darker then his skin.

But what really drew Mana and the other's attention was the scar on his head. Towards the back on his head, slightly more to the right then the left, was a scar that obviously was once much worse but had healed so now the skin there was as light as Yugi's. The scar went from the back of his head to a little bit past his ear. It was a skinny scar but it was definitely noticeable.

Yugi smiled when he saw his 'little brother' and called his name. "Khoi! Are you just gonna sit there all day and make Joey's electricity bill go up? We both know he can't afford it."

This caused Yugi to get a playful punch on his arm by the insulted Joey. "Don't make me beat you up, little man."

"Try it." Yugi returned his playful jesters.

"It will end up just the same when we were at the beach."

Joey smiled nervously remembering that day.

"_Yugi! Come on buddy! You know I'm gonna win!" Joey laughed trying to intimidate Yugi into loosing. "Don't think so, dog boy." Tea rolled her eyes. "Okay you guys. You both know the rules! First one to get the other's swim trunks off first, wins!" Joey and Yugi both nodded. They were in the water about waste high, waiting for the signal to start. "On your mark…get set…GO!" Tea put her hand straight up in the air as a signal. Both Yugi and Joey instantly dived down. Tea, Tristan, and Duke watched in awe. After only a moment or so, Yugi shot up from the water, holding Joey's blue and navy trunks in his hand, held high above his head. A second later Joey came up, luckily the water going above the waste. "Fine Yugi…you win…" "GO YUGI!" Tea laughed. "Way to go, man!" Tristan cheered. "Way to shut that mutt up!" Duke called, getting a death glance from Joey. Yugi laughed and flung the shorts at Joey, smacking him in the head._

"That was a great day…" Yugi teased.

"Shut up!" They both smiled but then returned their attention to Khoi who was still watching the TV.

Yugi sweat dropped (ANIME STYLE!) when he saw Mana 'tapping' the glass of the TV muttering things like, "What is this?" or "How are those people in this little box?"

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle but then he noticed the clock on Joey's wall and realized that it was time to go.

"Alright Khoi. We gotta get goin'…Khoi?"

Khoi, like most kids who watch TV, didn't hear him calling him because he was fully into the TV show he was watching.

Yugi and Joey looked at each other for a second, and then walked over to him.

Joey nudged him, "What are you watching, Khoi?" Khoi, without taking his eyes off the screen, said, "I think its called…Yu Yu Hakusho? (A/N: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…T.T) It's about this guy who dies but then comes back and fights demons and stuff. He has some friends. One is name Kuwabara…he kind of reminds me of you, Joey."

"And why is that?" Joey asked, knowing that this was going to end with him getting insulted.

"Because he's kinda stupid."

Joey punched Khoi's head anime style.

"Hey! I've been feeding you, giving you a bed, and letting you watch _my_ TV. I suggest you be nice."

Khoi laughed.

"Then there is this little short guy name Hiei. He's cool!"

He pointed to the screen showing a guy who was really short, with long black hair sticking straight up. He was wearing a black coat looking thing that Joey thought looked kinda dumb but thought that he shouldn't say anything.

"And then there's Kurama. He's like Yugi."

Joey and Yugi looked at each other. Since Khoi didn't look at Yugi, they figured he still didn't realize that he was there.

"And…that is…because why?" Joey asked.

"Because he's kind of quiet but he's really smart. He knows the answer to like…_everything_!" Khoi said proudly.

Yugi smiled.

Mana looked at Yugi smiling and realized that it had been so long since she saw Atem smile. He always seemed so serious but she knew that when he was a child he was such a happy child. Mana looked from Yugi to Atem.

The others caught on and realized that she noticed him smiling and how it was practically like Atem was smiling.

They all stared at Atem making him sweat drop anime style. "I-Is something wrong?" Atem asked not knowing why they were looking at them.

They all shook their heads, "Nothing."

They turned when they heard the young boy yell, "YUGI!"

He quickly jumped onto Yugi with embracing arms, knocking Yugi to the floor.

Yugi smiled and said, "You _just_ now notice me?"

Khoi stared blankly at him for a second.

"Did you not just get here?"

----LATER! ----

Yugi, Khoi, Mana, and all of the spirits arrived at Yugi's apartment.

Once Yugi opened the door, Mana let out a gasp.

"What is all this stuff?" She exclaimed.

Yugi looked at her for a moment with shock but then realized that she was like...what…? 3,000 years old? Of course she wouldn't know what any of this is! She's even from another country!

She quickly started looking around the room.

"Yugi, I'm gonna go to bed." Khoi said with a yawn.

Yugi looked over at his microwave and saw that it was nine-o-clock.

"Alright. At least it's a weekend so you'll be sleeping in I presume?"

Khoi looked at him shocked like as if sleeping in was even a question.

"Of course I am!"

He said, and then vanished into Yugi's and his bedroom.

He then looked over at Mana who was fascinated by Yugi's TV.

He sighed and went to the bathroom.

--

When Yugi got out, he looked over to his bedroom door.

The light was off, but he decided to check on Khoi anyways. And sure enough, Khoi was sleepin' like a baby.

He quietly closed the door, and turned around.

"YUGI!"

Yugi, out of shock, jumped back and smacked the door with the other side of his head.

It didn't hurt him badly, but it was enough to give him a headache.

"Yugi! What is that thing?"

Mana asked pointing to something in the living room.

Yugi moaned and walked over with her. He soon found out that she was talking about his stereo system.

"That's a stereo system." He said plainly.

"What does it do?" She asked, having her face only an inch or so from it, much like Khoi with the TV.

"It plays music," Yugi said, sitting down in his comfy chair knowing that he was going to be there for a while.

"What kind of music?"

Yugi thought about how to tell her about it. "All kinds. Rock, jazz, classical, country, anything you want it to."

Mana gave him a blank/confused stare. Yugi realized that she didn't know what jazz or rock was.

"Rock, jazz, classical and country are all kinds of music. Today in Japan, different music goes in different categories based on how they sound. If it's very loud with singers who are…umm…singing hard…then it's probably a rock type of music. If the singer is calm or there is just soft music, it might be classical. It all depends. And if you didn't know, a singer is someone who sings words to music. They are called Artists. Kind of like painters or…I guess scribes maybe?"

Yugi tried to refer back to her times but with difficulty, but she seemed to understand.

"Oh!" She said cheerfully. "And I saw this to! At your friend's house…what was his name?"

"Joey."

"Yeah! At his house I saw one of these. How do they work?"

Yugi thought about how to explain what a TV does.

"Umm…well…you hook up the TV's cord to a little outlet and when you turn it on, you can go to different things on different channels."

Mana was confused.

Oh boy. How to explain electricity.

"It's very complicated."

Luckily, Mana left it at that.

She continued looking around the room.

Yugi found himself explaining how his microwave, fridge, oven, recline chair, light switch, and even how his _doorknobs_ worked.

When he thought he was done, Mana had one more thing to ask him.

"What's that?"

Yugi looked to where she was pointing, quit annoyed, but then realized that she was pointing at a picture that he had hanging on his fridge.

"Those are pictures."

"Pictures?"

"Yes. You take them with a camera. The camera takes a picture when you press a button of what you want and then you can print them and make little pictures."

"So, it like…freezes time?"

Yugi didn't really know what to say. "Kind of…only it's not _that_ complicated."

Mana gave up trying to understand but she was more interested in what was on the picture.

"Who are those people in the picture?"

"Hm? Well, that is Joey. You've met him." Yugi said pointing to the blond. "And that's Tristan…me…Tea…Duke…Mia…and…Rebecca." He said, pointing to each one.

"Oh. How do you know them?"

Yugi looked at her oddly. After all, it was an odd question.

"Well, Tea, Tristan, Joey and I have been friends since we were like…sixteen. Duke we met when he opened a game shop not too far from our school. Mia we met at a thing called, Duelist Kingdom. And Rebecca's grandfather and mine were friends but we didn't meet until I was sixteen or so."

Mana thought about this and asked. "What's Duelist Kingdom? Is it a castle?"

Yugi smiled,

"No. It's a tournament that Seto Kibia held."

"_Seto Kibia_?" Shada said.

"What kind of tournament?"

"A tournament for duelists."

"What's a duelist?"

"A duelist…um…how do I explain a duelist…well…I guess a duelist is kinda like the priests of your time."

This got everyone's attention.

"You see, you use this thing called a duel disk and you use it to summon monsters and the goal of the game is to try and get the opponent's life points to reach zero. You can use trap, magic, and spell cards to help your monsters."

"So, anybody can be a duelist?"

"Yup."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No because the monsters aren't real. You see…wait…I'll be right back."

Yugi quickly (but quietly) got his duel disk from his room and brought it to the coffee table/dinning room table.

He laid his duel disk down.

"This is a duel disk." He said.

Mana was fascinated.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "How do you wear it?"

Yugi got the hint and put it on his arm. He then pressed a button, making the duel disk move like it was about to be used as a duel.

"See, this is the little place where it displays how many life points you have. And then in this place you put your deck. Your deck has all your cards. Monsters, spell, magic, and trap. Yugi then showed his deck and put it in. He then drew a card and put it on a little blue pad that was on the duel disk. Then a monster appeared in his living room! Mana jumped back but Yugi laughed and said,

"Don't worry. Remember what I said? It's fake."

Yugi walked over to the beast he summoned, called 'Ancient Elf", and put his hand through his back.

"See?"

Mana was unsure, but slowly crept to him and put her hang through him. The monster didn't even flinch.

"But he looks so real!"

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"So, dueling is the same as it was in our time basically." Siamun said.

"This means that, this Yugi, must be very good." Kalim said, making Atem look at him, kind of embarrassed, but not showing it.

It took Mana a moment, but then she asked, "But when you were battling that one guy…"

"Seto Kibia?"

"Yeah…wait…what?"

"Hm?"

"You were fighting Seto?" Yugi remembered how Seto was a priest who fought by Atem's side in her time.

"Things…are different then they were in your time. You see…right now…out of all the duelists…I'm the best in the world."

"IN THE WORLD?"

"Yeah…"

"So that means that no one in all the world has been able to beat you?"

"Yeah. Someone did beat me once, but that's a long story and in the end I beat him later so I was back to being the number one in the world. Anyways, for a long time, Seto Kibia was the world's greatest. But then some things happened and I beat him. And ever since then he's kind of been angry with me for taking his place. But he still helps out if me and my friends are in trouble and we dot he same. So we are kind of friends but mainly enemies. Understand?"

Mana nodded.

"Anyways…when you dueled him, you were…bleeding…?"

Yugi looked to the ground. "Yeah…about that…for some reason, when we duel…we can feel pain. I mean, the duel disks do inflict a little nudge when a monster attacks but that's just for a 'real affect'. I guess it's our connection to your guy's past that makes it so the monsters we summon, are…very real…"

Mana looked at him concerned but then he tried to change the subject, "Well, it's late. It's…ten-o-clock? Yeah, I guess I've got to get to bed. I have to drive Khoi to his friend's house tomorrow. Um…since you're a…spirit…I guess you don't need sleep?"

Mana nodded and then smiled. "I'll stay out here. Don't worry! I have my friends with me! Even though you can't see them…"

"Alright." Yugi said and left to his room, taking his disk and deck with him.

--10:00am, Saturday—

Yugi woke up yawning.

He looked down to see Khoi sleeping on a mattress next to his bed.

Yugi offered Khoi the pullout bed from the coach, but he insisted on being in Yugi's room, which Yugi didn't mind at all. Khoi was still a kid who went through a dramatic encounter in his life and he had every right to be a little bit timid of being alone.

Then it dawned on Yugi…Mana.

He quickly got dressed. He never needed to brush his hair, not with his hairstyle.

Yugi left Khoi in his room. He didn't need to take him to his friend's house until noon. He'd wake him if he wasn't awake in a half an hour or so.

He walked out and, out of habit, went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk and drank from it. He always did that but made sure Khoi didn't see it so he wouldn't pick up on his bad habit.

He put the milk back and walked to the living room, expecting to see a see through girl waiting for him impatiently or just talking to her friends but to him, talking to herself.

He went to the living room and saw…a very naked Mana lying on his coach.

He could feel so much heat in his face he just knew that his face was blood red.

He quickly grabbed a blanked that was sitting on the chair and put it over her.

He then got on his knees and started shaking her.

She opened her eyes and realized that she was sleeping.

_Sleeping? I thought that because I was a spirit…that I couldn't sleep…_

Then all her senses came to her.

She could feel a nice cozy something on her, but for some odd reason, there was a draft. She could feel the semi-fuzzy coach.

She looked at her hand and noticed it to be solid.

It wasn't see-through. At all.

"Wha…?" She started to get up but then she realized why there was a draft.

She squealed and covered herself with the blanket.

She opened her eyes to see a very red Yugi.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What are you…not a spirit?"

"I thought that you would know!"

"Well…I don't."

He stared at her straight in the eyes then quickly turned away.

"I guess you can wear some of my clothes."

He walked into his room.

"Umm…without underwear…jeans might be uncomfy. But I don't have any sweats either…I guess she'll have to wear my boxers to make things a little more comfy but still…"

He quickly snatched a pair of jeans, boxers and a t-shirt.

He handed them to her then left the room. Mana looked at the odd things that she was given.

"_Mana!"_ A voice cried in her head. She looked around, but didn't see anybody.

She whispered, "Anyone there? Hello?"

"_Mana! It's me! Mahado!"_

"Mahado! Thank goodness! Where are you?"

"_In your head."_

"What?"

"_I know it sounds crazy but right now everyone is here and we can see through your eyes. We even can hear your thoughts. I guess we entered your mind."_

"But why? How? Why am I here and you guys aren't?"

"_We don't know. We suspect it has to do with the fact that he can only see you, but we don't know why you turned into a solid form."_

"Oh…okay. Well, you guys…don't watch me get dressed!"

Mana looked at the boxers and couldn't make heads or tails or it.

"Um…Yugi…?"

Yugi walked in, thinking she was dressed and was a bit embarrassed to see that she was still in a blanket.

"W-What?"

"What is this?" She said holding up the boxers.

Yugi sighed and explained that it was called a 'boxer'. And that she used it as underwear. He even had to show her where her legs went, same with the pants and even how to use the shirt.

"Oh…thanks." She said, blushing slightly.

"Sure." Yugi said, walking out.

_Thank goodness Khoi is still asleep!_ He thought to himself.

After five minutes or so, he was allowed back in the living room.

She was wearing Yugi's smallest pair of jeans, which still were HUGE on her. She also had on a royal navy shirt on that had a light blue line going across it with the words in white, "HOLLISTER" written on it.

_Wow! She looks kind of weird in my big clothes…but also…kind of cute…BAKA BAKA BAKA! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! Why would you think that you baka?_

Yugi shook his head.

"Well, I guess I need to call Tea." Yugi said, sighing to himself.

"Why?" She asked.

Yugi looked at her. "To see if you can borrow some of her clothes…this is gonna take some explaining…"

He thought out loud as he dialed her number. She answered,

"Hey Yugi!"

"Hey, listen, I need a favor of you."

"What?"

"Can you bring over a set of cloths?"

"A set of cloths? What do you mean?"

"You know, a girl shirt, girl pants, bra, underwear, probably shoes…the works."

"WHY!"

"I'll explain later. But can you bring them over ASAP?"

"Sure thing Yugi."

About twenty minutes later, Tea arrived with the cloths.

She saw Mana and instantly remembered her.

Yugi explained everything to her and she agreed to help in any way.

This made it A LOT easier on Yugi. To have a girl to help him with…another girl.

He sighed as Tea shooed him out of the living room so she could help Mana get dressed.

Yugi went into his room. "This is _too_ weird…"

Yugi said to himself after he got into his room. Khoi was in Yugi's room because, from what Yugi said, he was 'banished' from leaving Yugi's room until they got this figured out.

He didn't tell Khoi exactly what they need to get 'figured out' but he didn't bother asking.

He was dressed and all ready to leave for his friend's house, all he needed was breakfast so on the way to his room, Yugi got Khoi a breakfast bar which he hate with delight.

Finally, the boys were aloud out.

When they got out of the room, Yugi was taken back by what he saw. Mana was wearing a nicely fit pair of light colored, blue jeans with a nice, light pink top that had a palm tree on it that said, "ROXY" in small white letters.

She also was wearing a nice pair of pink All Star converse, which matched nicely.

Yugi smiled and Khoi looked at Yugi, "Is she your new girl friend?"

All three of them blushed.

Khoi just stood there confused as to why that was embarrassing.

_Sheesh…older people…_

"Alright Khoi, why don't we go and drop you off at Ryoichi's house?"

He nodded, "Sure."

So they left to go drop off Khoi.

Tea joined them also, claiming that she had nothing better to do.

So they left and after they dropped him off, Siamun began speaking to Mana through her mind. _"Mana!"_

"Yes?"

"_We think we figured out how long it will take for Yugi's soul to heal itself."_

"Really? How long?"

"_Well, based on what we have seen and how his spirit level is gaining so quickly, we say it will be done in a matter of weeks."_

"'A matter of weeks'? So I have to be like this for a week! I mean, not that I'm complaining, but it's sort of awkward being in here like this!"

"_We know. Just try to pull through. Being so close to Yugi, I doubt that Bakura can do anything without us knowing. So this is for the best."_

"Yes." Mana looked over to see Yugi and Tea staring at her. She sweat-dropped anime style… "Umm…was I talking out loud?"

"Uh-huh." Tea nodded.

She started blushing but Tea and Yugi just smiled.

"I couldn't help but over hear…did they figure out how long this will take?"

"Yes. They said it would take…a couple of weeks."

"So, you are gonna be like this for a couple of weeks or so?"

"I guess so." She looked sort of sad so Tea spoke up,

"Is something wrong?"

"It just seems like I'm being such a burden. I mean, first Yugi agrees to help us guide us through his soul and perform some kind of crazy spell and now he has to look after me being in a real human form."

She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "A-And now…Tea has to help me…because I didn't know how to do things with clothes and…and…"

She finally broke down and started crying.

Yugi looked over at her then at Tea, nodding his head, in a way to ask her to help her while he continued driving.

"You aren't being a burden! Anything but you we like having you be with us and I know that everyone else will love hanging out with you! Besides, we would never just make you guys take care of the world while we just sit back and relax! No way! We've been through a lot of adventures, saving the world more then once, believe it or not and there is NO way we are just sitting back and letting some lunatic take over this world! Especially not Bakura!"

This seemed to comfort her.

"I-I'm sorry for crying."

She looked ashamed but Tea just smiled and said, "No need for apologies. You can always come to us whether your sad, happy, concerned or anything else. We'll always help. Always."

She looked at Tea with a weak smile.

Then at Yugi who looked at her and nodded with a smile.

Then it hit Tea, "Wait! If you are gonna stay here for a week then…we need to go shopping!" She said happily.

Yugi looked worried and said to himself, "Oh no…"

---

Yugi said that they should shop later but Tea insisted that they go that very instant.

Yugi had learned a LONG time ago that you could never win a fight against Tea. So he gave in and told Tea that they could go.

When they got to the mall, Yugi told them that he had thing she needed to do of his own and that they would meet at the food court at five.

They nodded and headed out.

Mana was confused with all the people around. Tea had her by her wrist and was happily pulling her to all the shops.

They went to many places. Aeropostale, Rave, Payless Shoe Store, Zummies, Hollister, American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch, and much more.

By the time they were done, Mana had enough cloths to last a month!

And luckily for Tea, her parents were rich and she used their credit card that they gave her to buy all the things.

Mana also learned the joy of Starbucks Coffee. Tea had a Carmen apple Chai Tea and she had an Iced Vanilla Frappuccino (sp?).

When it was five-o-clock, they saw Yugi waiting for them by the Sushi Restraunt.

"Hey Yugi!"

"Hey…woah! You got all _that_? Do you honestly think I can fit all that in my little car?"

Tea laughed, "We can try!"

They left to her car and by some miracle, managed to fit ALL OF THAT inside.

It was about five thirty when they got back to the mall so they decided to eat there.

"What do you want to eat?" Yugi asked Mana.

"I don't know…I'm guessing everything here is nothing like I'm used to!"

Yugi sighed, "That's true. What about you, Tea?"

"Umm…I think…" But she was interrupted by Joey calling their names, "Yugi! Tea!"

She looked over and saw him waving, she waved back.

"Hey Joey! Oh! And Tristan!"

Tristan nodded when he heard his name.

They walked over to meet up with them and then Joey saw Mana.

"Whose the chick?"

Mana didn't understand why he referred her to as 'chick'.

_A chick? As in a bird?_

She didn't understand that but she let it slide.

"I'll explain later. We were just about to eat. Wanna join?"

"You know us. We could always use a snack."

Tea and Yugi smiled as they thought about that. Joey and Tristan _were_ ALWAYS hungry.

"So, where do you want to eat? We couldn't make up our minds."

Yugi said, talking to Joey or Tristan.

"Well…I don't know."

Mana wasn't a shy person, so she had no trouble getting into the conversation. "Why don't you eat some place that's traditional? I mean, I'm not from here so I want to know what Japanese people traditionally eat!"

Yugi looked at her, then smiled. "Sounds great. Let's see…looks like that place would work out."

He said, eyeing a place called, "Japanese Era."

They looked at the menu and it was all very traditional. No forks, only Japanese chopsticks. No finger food either.

"This seems like a good place." Joey said, "Why don't we get a combo platter so she can try a variety of foods?"

"Sounds fine to me." Tristan said happily.

Tristan and Joey were fighting over what combo to get, Combo A or Combo B, Yugi finally had enough and just ordered a Combo C.

When they sat down, Yugi handed out the chopsticks.

They sat at a round table so it was easy to grab what you wanted from the round dish.

"What are these?" Mana asked.

"Chopsticks."

Yugi asked sort of shocked but then he remembered her and where she came from. Of course she didn't know what a chopstick was!

"Here. Let me show you."

Yugi snapped his wooden chopsticks to separate them and then he showed her how to hold them. He then showed her how to pick things up with them and then how to eat certain foods certain ways.

When they were done, Mana happily said, "I've never eaten anything like that! It was so good!"

* * *

Okay I'm gonna end this chapter now but come on baby this thing was 20 ½ FREAKIN PAGES WHEN I JUST TYPED IT WITHOUT DOING THE SPECIAL SPACING AND 39 PAGES WHEN I DID! YOU GOTTA REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I WORKED SOOOO FREAKIN **HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! **Thanks :) 


	9. Hot Springs, ooo la la!

_"May the words I say  
And the things I do  
Make my lifesong sing  
Bring a smile to you  
Let my lifesong sing to You  
Let my life song sing to You  
I want to sign your name  
to the end of this day  
Knowing that my heart was true  
Let my lifesong sing to You" _

-Casting Crowns, Life Song

* * *

**--Says in Narrator voice---**

_"We now find our heroes in the middle of the food market!"_

Mana was standing by a market stand watching a man, who looked like he could be pop-eye himself, make a delicious looking tray of sushi.

"Wow. He's amazing!" Mana said happily.

The man looked at her funny, then turned back to his work.

_What was that look for…?_ Mana thought to herself. She put it beside in her mind and turned to see Yugi talking to Joey.

They seemed to be having an interesting conversation. She went up to them and, in all boldness, asked them with the cutest face she could get, "Hey guys! I was thinking…since this is my only chance to do anything in Japan seeing that after this week or so I'm going to go back to a spirit…could we do something?" She asked politely.

Joey looked at her, "Like what?"

Mana thought about that and then looked back up to him (seeing that he was taller then him) "I don't know. I don't know what there is to do here."

"Well…" Tea spoke up, "Some things I know a lot of people do when it's their first time to Japan is check out the hot springs!"

Mana gave her a confused look, "What's a hot spring?"

"A hot spring is a natural source of water that is naturally hot. You bathe in it and it feels sooo good!" Tea said, putting her hands together and getting starry eyed just thinking about it.

Mana smiled brightly, "Then let's go to the hot springs!" She said happily.

"Hang on guys. Not to rain on your parade, but you have to make reservations. What if it's full?" Tristan said plainly.

Tea gave him a scowl. "We'll try anyways!"

Then she happily turned to Yugi, "Yugi will make all reservations and pay the bill!"

"WHAT? Why me?"

Tea, still smiling, said, "Because she's YOUR guest!"

"Yeah. SHE is my guest. Not you free-loaders." Yugi said crossing his arms.

Tea looked at him with a beautiful smile but with a HUGE vain on her head, "You WILL pay for it. Think of it as a thank you for me when I got you out of getting your ass kicked by Mr. Okinawa!"

All of a sudden, Mana could feel herself being pulled into something. She didn't know what, but a bright light was all around her.

She then noticed her Egyptian friends with her and she relaxed a little.

"What is this?" Shada asked.

"I believe this is a memory of Yugi's! I don't know why, but I think because he is remembering something from his past, we can see it!" Siamun said.

All of a sudden, something came into view. It looked like a giant building. White walls with a blue, flat roof.

People were all over the place. They were all wearing the same outfits: Blue pants with blue coats and white shirts.

But soon Mana and the others could feel themselves being drawn towards somewhere inside the large building. Before they knew it, they were inside a room that had off white/pale yellow walls with a hard white floor.

The room had large windows and posters all over the walls were posters that said things like, "If you want respect, show respect", or "Have you you're your brain lately?".

Mana looked over to see Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea standing, being yelled at by some cranky man.

He had brown, semi short hair with side burns. He had bushy eyebrows and brown eyes with tan skin. He was actually quit tall and he looked like under his outfit, which was a turquoise jogging outfit with a dark pink stripe going down the outside of the pant legs and down the sleeves, he might have a good amount of muscle.

He was mainly yelling at Yugi. He was shouting things like, "A total disgrace to this school!" and "What do you have to say about yourself?" while his face was turning redder and redder from all the anger he had boiling inside him.

He finally grabbed Yugi's shirt collar and screamed, "You think that makes you cool, huh? PUNK!"

Mana was surprised that Yugi would get in trouble. There must have been a mistake! How could Yugi get in trouble? Atem was always behaved and Yugi didn't seem like the guy to get himself in trouble.

Mana looked at Yugi's face and that just made her even more confused. The expression on his face was that of a person who just heard the same 'knock knock' joke for the fifth time in a row.

"What's wrong? Don't you have anything to say?"

Yugi just kept the same expression, his eyes made him look like he was about to fall asleep.

"Come on! I know it was you guys! I saw you guys at that club! You know how the school feels about its students at clubs and bars!"

He was getting really frustrated and the fact that Yugi looked like he didn't give a care in the world just made him all the more mad.

"What were you doing at the club, anyways?" Yugi asked.

"I-I was doing my duty! We teachers always check those things to make sure our students aren't there! You should know that by now! You're seniors at this high school! I KNOW I SAW YOU!"

He yelled, grabbing Yugi's shirt tighter and lifting it up a bit, but Yugi was still on his feet.

"It was my long lost twin."

"What?"

"I never thought I'd see him again."

"Don't play games with me, boy!" He yelled in a deep, rasp voice.

There was a long silence with death stares and flames flickering between the teacher and Yugi.

"M-Mr. Okinawa?" Tea asked, trying to make her voice tremble, and doing a very good job of it.

"What is it?" He asked angrily but his expression changed when he saw her.

She had her head bent down so her bangs were in her eyes. Her hair was down to about her mid back.

She then muttered, "I'm…so sorry…"

She then looked up at him with watery eyes (she was a very good actor, that was her second career choice if she wasn't going to be a dancer) and said a little bit louder, "I'm so sorry! I tried to tell them not to go! I knew that it wasn't right! But I couldn't leave them unattended! I…I tried…so…HARD!"

She put her hands to her face and easily faked a cry.

The teacher instantly felt compassion and said, "Please Miss Gardner, don't cry. It will all be okay…"

He went on but then felt a draft. He turned to see the window open. He gasped and turned to where the boys were. Gone.

"That son of a…" He said and turned to the 'damsel in distress' and realized that she to had vanished.

Mana and the others easily (they are spirits!) caught up to the escapers.

"You tried to blame it on me!" Yugi shouted to Tea.

She smiled and said, "At least it got us out, right?"

They all quickly left the school grounds. It was the last period of the day, so they didn't bother to return to school that day.

---Next Day! (Still in memory!) ---

Yugi was sitting in a classroom in his single desk.

His teacher, who was about as tall as Yugi with high heals on, a nice blouse with a medium length skirt with medium length light brown hair, was talking something about numbers.

Mana didn't really pay attention to that as all of her attention was drawn to the speaker that said, "Please send Mr. Moto, Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Taylor, and Miss Gardner to Mr. Okinawa's room."

The four teenagers looked at each other but then the speaker beeped back in, "I'm sorry. Just make that Mr. Yugi Moto."

Yugi about fell out of his desk. _Just me? How lame can this get!_

Tea looked shocked, but Joey and Tristan could barely contain a laugh, much less a smile.

"Okay Yugi, you can go." His teacher said, turning around. "Oh, and you better take your stuff. Just incase it takes longer then the period."

Yugi got his suitcase looking bag/binder (A/N: you know the ones that Joey and Tristan use for school? I know that they showed that on one of the episodes…) and got up and left.

He was walking down the hallways and Mana and the others could hear his thoughts.

_Great. He ONLY calls me. Why does he pick on me? Why me? Why not Joey!_

Yugi stopped his thought there as he faced the door. "Mr. Okinawa: 120" read the sign.

He sighed and pushed the door open.

He saw Mr. Okinawa sitting behind his desk, looking at papers. Not even looking up at Yugi.

Yugi sighed, "Any reason in particular why you only called ME? What about my 'partners in crime'?"

"I figured that I might as well yell at you and talk to you to save time."

"'Talk'?"

"Yes. It's about your grades…"

_Oh no. Not this again. Will he ever give up?_

"You see Yugi. You are a very bright kid. I know. This test scores prove it."

He pushed a sheet in front of Yugi. Yugi sighed and picked it up. "It's the scores for the district test (A/N: Okay I have no idea if they have district tests in Japan but let's just say they do, okay?). See that?"

He said putting his finger on a certain spot on the paper.

"You got the eighteenth score out of this whole school. You got the twenty second out of this whole school! You really _are_ smart!"

Yugi put the paper down. "Why would you congratulate me and not the person who got the best?"

"Because you are the only one out of these students who don't have perfect grades. People below you do. Why don't you?"

"My grades are close. A couple of low A's never hurt. Even a B for that matter."

They went into this argument until Yugi's lunch was half over, meaning they were going at it for about an hour.

Finally, in the last ten minutes Yugi had left of lunch, Tea, Tristan and Joey came walking in.

"Hey guys!" Tea said sweetly, but still nervous about seeing Mr. Okinawa.

"How long do you want to go at this?" Joey asked.

"I don't want to go at it at all." Yugi said, obviously annoyed.

"Well Mr. Moto, I guess I've stolen your lunch time, haven't I? Consider it punishment for walking out yesterday. Or should I say, _running_ out?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and without being excused, started leaving the room. (1) (A/N: when I put things like (1) or (2) or whatever, that means that a definition or something that I need to say about it that I don't want to put right smack in the middle of the story is at the bottom of the page, this is because fanfiction doesn't allow me to put the little star thing)

Mana felt her body being pulled again and she quickly realized that she was back in her 'body'.

She blinked a couple times and thought to herself, _What the heck was that? A memory? Yugi was so rude to his teacher! I could never be that rude to my instructor! Especially not Mahado!_

She then quickly realized that Tea and Yugi were talking. She quickly started listening to them.

"Why did you guys wait until the last _ten minutes _to come save me?"

"Because we had to eat!"

"So stuffing your face is more important then me?"

"What does it matter? You skipped your next period anyways! You just sat on the roof on your lazy ass as usual!"

"Only to eat since you guys didn't come to get me at the beginning of lunch!"

They went on about it until Mana finally stepped in, "Um…" both Tea and Yugi stopped pointing fingers and looked at her.

"It's getting dark…" Mana said.

They all looked around and noticed that if you looked hard enough you could even see the stars.

So everyone quickly split up to head back to his or her house.

--- NEXT DAY! ---

Mana awoke from the fold out bed from the coach to see Yugi on the phone.

He was saying something that she couldn't understand because she was still half asleep.

Finally he hung up and then he saw her staring at him with sleepy eyes.

He smiled brightly, "Good morning."

She smiled back at him, "Good morning."

She was wearing a pair of pajamas that they got at the mall. It was a two set that was pink and had little black kitties on them. She got up and walking towards the counter.

"Whom were you talking to?"

"The hot spring people. I got us a place for today. We were lucky." He said with a smile.

"Yeah! You decided to do it!" She said happily.

"Yeah. I will just beat Joey and Tristan up later to get some cash from them to pay me back."

Tea looked a little nervous and Yugi quickly changed the subject.

"Hungry?" She looked down to her stomach as it growled.

"Yes." She said with a chuckle.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello…Hey…Umm, well I was about to…what? No…I'm warning you…yes I did…really…do you have money…sigh…come on over…what? Joey and Tristan to? What is my house some kind of party place…that's true…fine! Just hurry…okay…bye."

Mana looked puzzled.

"It was Tea. Apparently, she's going to come over and were gonna eat breakfast together. Joey and Tristan included. Think you can hold off until then or are you gonna burst without some food right now?"

Mana smiled weakly and said, "N-No, no! I'm fine!"

"They should be here soon. It doesn't take that long. I know Tea is going to bring the ingredients…whatever we're making…so she'll probably be here in ten minutes or so…and Joey or Tristan probably won't get here until twenty minutes."

"Why?"

"Because they always come late. It is physically and mentally impossible for them to be on time. That's just the way they are." Yugi said, sort of smiling but then hid it.

Just then, the phone rang…again.

"Hello?"

"Yugi! This is Professor Hawkins!"

"Oh! Hey Professor! Is something wrong?"

"No! Not at all! I was just wondering if I could have a word with you?"

"Yes, of course! But I'm going to be away for a couple of days, how about I call you when I get back and we make an appointment? How long are you staying in Japan?"

"Oh, as long as I wish really. The workers can keep going without me for a while."

"The workers?"

"I'll explain later."

"Oh, okay."

"Thank you, Yugi."

"Anytime."

"Good bye!"

"Sayonara!"

'_Sayaonara'? Did I hear right? What does that mean…could it be that I'm losing my ability to understand his language? Why?_ Mana thought. But quickly put it aside so Yugi wouldn't see her worried face.

---Twenty minutes later---

Yugi was cooking rice over the stove in a pan while Tea was putting one of those pre-cooked fish in the oven that you buy from the store so you don't have to do anything but heat it in the oven.

They already had the seaweed and pickles ready.

They also had Natto(2) there because everyone but Joey liked it with their meal.

"How can you guys like _Natto_? No one likes Natto!"

Joey complained. (A/N: Actually, Joey is right. Most Japanese people outside of Tokyo don't like Natto)

"Most people don't like you either. But we still like you to, Joey." Tristan teased.

Joey just slumped over.

"You could help us, you know." Yugi said, annoyed that Tea and Yugi were the only ones who were cooking.

Joey shot up, "You _want_ us to help?"

Tea repeated, "You _want_ them to help?"

Yugi thought about that and sighed, "No. But at least get off your lazy asses and do something!"

Joey stared in space and then finally said, "Okay. Tristan and I will get something for us to drink at the store. Let's go Tristan."

"Right Joey."

They were about to walk out when Joey stopped.

"You want to come?" He asked, facing Mana.

"Me?"

"Sure. Why not?"

She looked at Yugi and then he looked back.

"If you want to."

"Okay!" She said happily and then took off with Joey.

--At the store ---

Mana could hardly believe her eyes! There was so much going on! People with strange metal baskets with wheels, people with machines were you press a button and money comes out, and so much more!

Joey saw Mana in daze and started waving his hand in front of her face.

"Let's go."

She nodded her head and followed.

The store was small compared to a normal sized store but this one was the closest to Yugi's apartment.

She soon found herself in front of a very cold wall. The wall had a see through wall and inside of the wall were bottles with liquid in them of all different colors.

She looked over at Joey who was looking around at the drinks.

"I suppose beer is out?"

"Yeah, dude."

"I guess we'll get…umm…"

"How 'bout these?" Mana asked innocently though she really didn't know what she was pointing at. Joey slowly walked over and looked at what she was pointing at.

Joey opened the fridge to get a good look at what she was talking about. He grabbed one of the bottles and took it out.

"Gogo No Kocha(3)? Doesn't sound to bad. Bet missy will like it." (And by 'missy' he meant Tea)

"Lets get it." Tristan said.

--- Back to Yugi's Apartment! ----

They were just finishing breakfast.

Yugi and Joey had already finished and were washing their plates. By the time everyone was done, Yugi had told them about his call to the hot spring place.

"So we are in?"

"Yup. Were in."

"How much did it cost?"

"About 30 thousand yen."

"Wow."

"Yeah. About 5,800yen per person." (A/N: That's about $50 per person in American money and $50 x 5 people equals $250 in American money. One American dollar equals 116.339945 yen so the total for all of them was 29,084.98yen. Did everybody get that?)

"So we need to be there at like six or so, so I guess you guys can meet me here at like 5:15 and I can drive us there."

Everyone agreed and went to go pack. It was a three-day visit, two-night stay.

--- AT THE HOT SPRING PLACE! ---

Once they were checked in, they put their stuff in their rooms.

The rooms had wooden floors and traditional Japanese walls. The whole building seemed like it was built a very long time ago.

Tea and Mana shared a room while the boys had theirs. The two rooms were right across from each other.

Tea and Mana wanted to try the springs immediately so they went to the room to get ready.

They got the silk robs they needed and sandals.

Tea explained how they needed to clean up before they got in to keep the hot springs clean.

When they finally got to their destination, Tea showed Mana how to clean up. They put their robes aside and went under the facets that were by the door.

Mana noticed that the water from the strange sticks that poured out water went down a small hole Tea called a "drain." This fascinated her but she quickly lost interest when Tea said that it was time to get it.

The hot springs were outside but there was a high gate all around.

When they got in, Mana said with a relaxed voice, "This feels so good!"

"I know. I told you, hot springs can cure anything."

After a moments pause, Tea said, "Oh! Mana! You still have your necklace on." Mana looked down and sure enough, there was her golden necklace with the red jewel in the middle.

Even though Yugi and Tea got her different cloths, she still liked to wear her necklace.

She quickly got out but once she did, she instantly got cold. She ran over to her robe and tucked the necklace in. She then ran back and got back into a nice warm heaven.

Tea and Mana talked for a while until finally it was time to get out.

They quickly went over and got their robes after drying off with a towel (A/N: Okay I honestly have NO idea how hot springs work in Japan so just go with me on this, okay?).

What Mana didn't notice is as she quickly grabbed her robe; her necklace fell to the ground.

Tea yelled, "Come on Mana! It's getting cold standing out here!"

"Coming!" She yelled back and quickly took off.

When she got back to her and Tea's room, they quickly got dressed into their pajamas.

"Let's walk over to Yugi's room and see if they already got in or if we should hang out with them." Tea suggested and Mana agreed.

So they headed off which didn't take them long seeing all they had to do was walk across the hall.

When they opened the door, Mana saw a note on the table.

She ran to get it but then gasped to herself.

She couldn't read it. It was in a totally different language.

_How can that be? I thought that I could read and speak this language! Could it be that…that I'm going to become a spirit soon? But I thought it was going to take weeks!_

Tea saw Mana staring at the note and asked, "Mana? Is something wrong?"

Mana quickly spun around, "N-No! Not at all!"

She quickly handed the note to Tea, and luckily, Tea read it out loud. "It says…

_Hey girls!_

_We're hitting the hot springs, be back later. Chow._"

Tea instantly recognized the hand writing as Joey's. Joey's sloppy, sloppy handwriting. She also knew it was him because Yugi would never say, "Chow" and Tristan's handwriting was a little bit better.

Mana reached up to fiddle with her necklace as she always did when she was thinking hard. Then she gasped when she remembered that she left it.

She started to run off to the door that led to the hot springs when Tea yelled out, "Mana! What are you doing?"

"I forgot my necklace! Be right back!"

And she quickly dashed off to the room.

You could hear her bare feet stomping on the wood floor. But she didn't care. She wanted that necklace.

She finally reached the door that they entered. Or was it? The doors all looked the same. She stared at the two doors. She knew they went in one of them! She just had to choose…but what if she chose wrong? She didn't have time to think about it.

What if someone took the necklace?

She needed to find it. So with a deep breath, she chose the left door.

-

Bad choice.

-

She went in and she stopped dead in her tracks.

She looked over to were the towel rack was on the girl's side of the hot springs but unfortunately, that's where the showers were for the boys.

When she looked, she saw…a very…naked…Yugi.

She screamed and all three boys looked over.

She quickly ran out and Yugi could feel his face heating up. And it wasn't because of all of the steam.

Mana quickly went into the right door and sure enough, there was her necklace.

_Damn thing…_ She cursed at the necklace and herself.

She returned to her room quickly.

Tea was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. She looked up at the panting Mana, "Are you okay? Your face is all red."

Mana gulped and smiled, "I'm just really hot from the hot spring, that's all!" She said, laughing nervously.

"O-Okay. If you say so."

By the time the boys were done, it was late so much to Mana's relief; the boys weren't going to hang out with them

…But just wait until tomorrow!

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you all for reviewing** And a special thanks to... 

Niacara1092, BlankTH, Sorceress of Egypt, and Du Weldenvarden Farcaifor answering my questions on the survey! If more people do it, I will list their names in my next chapter.  
-

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

-

* * *

(1)This 'memory' is based of off something that happened in "Bleach", vol. 4 (maybe 3, I can't quit remember).

(2)Natto-** Nattō** is a traditional Japanese cuisine made from fermented soybeans, popular especially at breakfast.

(3)Gogo No Kocha- Milk tea.


	10. Emergency Call

People who answered to my survay (which I have now deleted! Sorry if you didn't get to answer anything to it!):

**I LOVE SORA AND DANNY  
**  
Thank you very much!

-

Chapter 10

Mana couldn't sleep. She looked over at the clock. 1:14 am. She moaned and turned over. She wanted sleep. She _needed_ sleep. But her mind was restless. And why shouldn't it be? She never thought that she would see…_that_. Well, she didn't get to fall in love when she was alive. She was sad at that point, because it is every girls dream to be embraced by a man. Someone who cared. Someone who would accept you, stay with you through the good and bad times.

She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling as if it would give her the answer to help her troubled mind. Imaged kept flashing in her head. She moaned even louder this time and turned back over as she dug her face into her pillow. Her face dug deeper and deeper into her soft pillow.

She couldn't escape.

No matter how hard she tried. But then her mind went from hating the image to thinking about it on it's own free will. Thinking about it, she remembered seeing that he looked pretty strong. A good amount of muscle.

_What did he do for a living?_ She thought to herself.

She laughed to herself when she thought about the conversation she had with Tea.

Flashback!

"Um, Tea?"

Tea shot her a glance and asked, "What is it?"

"I was thinking. When I first got here, I thought Yugi would be the prince, er, Pharaoh of this place. Like the ruler. But now that I think about it, he isn't, is he? I mean, he doesn't act like it. I mean, no. That sounds bad…"

Tea laughed. "Yeah, I get it. And no, he isn't the 'ruler' of Japan. Let's see, we would be called in your time, village people? Peasants? Just normal people trying to make it through life, one day at a time. Enjoying life to it's fullest."

She said, getting an off distance look in her eyes.

End Flashback!

Those words echoed through her head.

"_Enjoying life to it's fullest." What did that mean? Did she enjoy life? She thought. Thinking back, I remember having a lot of fun with Pharaoh when we were kids. Mahado, Pharaoh and I would always play games. We would laugh and smile. But…were we living life to it's fullest? Did we really enjoy life? Sure, our lives were not normal. We lived in a palace and practiced magic and dealt with monsters and such. But to live life to the fullest, do you need to live a normal life?_

She was now back to being on her back. The covers were at her feet.

She was feeling hot. Tired. She wanted sleep. But non was coming to her.

"M-Mana…?"

She felt herself jump. She looked over to see Tea looking at her.

"I-I'm so sorry! Did I wake you?"

Tea wanted to laugh but all she could make out was a smile.

"No. I was up thinking about things…" She looked away for a moment but then reconnected the eye contact.

"Why were you awake?"

Mana smiled a weak smile and looked back to the ceiling. "Thinking."

"About what? If you don't mind me asking."

Mana looked at her with tired eyes. Tea could tell that she wasn't able to sleep all night long. "I…I was just thinking about…life."

"Life?"

"…Yes. What you said earlier, about living life to it's fullest. I just…well…I don't know if I did. If I was really enjoying life."

"What makes you question that you didn't?"

"What?"

"Just because we live different life style _doesn't_ mean that we both aren't…or _didn't_…live our lives to the best. You lived in a palace, right?" Mana nodded. "Well, what did you do there?"

Mana looked into space, then a smile displayed on her lips. "Well, when I was a kid…I would play with Mahado and Pharaoh. I was at the palace because they thought that I had an unusual level of magic ability. It wasn't much, but it was better then the average person. Same story with Mahado, only his was much greater. And of course prince…I mean…pharaoh was there because he was the prince of Egypt." She laughed to herself. "When we first got there, everyone was really shy. We were only six or seven. I remember him telling me that we were the only other kids in the palace. I asked him how he didn't die of boredom. 'Games.' He told me. I didn't know how you play a game by yourself, but he showed me what he meant. Things like puzzles and problem solving type games. He was really good at them!"

Tea smiled back at Mana. "That's funny. Because Yugi also did that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was also lonely but he was really smart and would pass time with puzzles. Then when he found the millennium puzzle he said that took up a lot of his spare time. It took him seven years to solve it."

"Wow. That's amazing. The puzzle must have been really hard."

"Well, there are a lot of pieces. Yugi said that sometimes you had to hold some pieces while trying to get others on so it wouldn't fall apart."

"Jeez. I don't think I could ever solve something like that!"

"I know. I guess it takes a brilliant mind like Yugi or Atem."

There was a moment of silence until Tea spoke up, "You really got to know Pharaoh, didn't you? It sounds like as if you guys had fun! And then you got to help save the world! If anything is living life to the fullest, it's that!"

Mana sat up, leaning against her bed. "Yeah. I guess so…thanks Tea." She said happily. "What about you?"

"Hm?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"O-Oh. That…I was just…" Tea also sat up, looking at the wall ahead of them. "I…I was just…thinking…about this…situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it just seems…odd."

"Odd? How so?"

"Well, when the Pharaoh was in the puzzle and stuff, things like this happened all the time. I mean, first it was Pegasus with Duelist Kingdom, then it was Marik in the Kaiba Corp tournament, and then we actually went into his memories with Zork." She paused and let out a heavy sigh. "It seems like this stuff always happens to us. No matter what we do, no matter where we go, the world is always in trouble and it is always up to us. Sometimes I just wish that we could run away from it all. Be someone else. I just…" She paused to let a tear fall. "I just wish…" But she could bring herself to finish.

It was stupid of her to wish, she thought. Just then she felt Mana embrace her in a hug.

"I'm sorry. All those things happened because of your connection to the past, didn't they?"

Tea hesitated, and then nodded.

Mana spoke with a weak voice, "I'm so sorry…"

---Next day! ---

Mana woke up with a yawn. She looked over at the clock that said 9:10am.

She groaned in annoyance.

She stayed up late with Tea and wanted sleep. She slowly sat up, rubbing a sleepy tear from her eye.

She let out another long yawn and then looked over at Tea. Gone.

"Tea?" She asked. No answer. "Tea?" She asked again.

"Just a minute!"

She sighed with relief. She didn't want to be left alone. She was still nervous being in a totally different country with people she barely knew. Of course she easily opened up to Yugi, but after last night…well…let's just say she wasn't too excited to see him. And she knew that he wouldn't either. I mean…she saw his…_thing_. The thing that makes a guy…a guy. Well, you get the idea.

"Just thinking about that night makes me…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She started blushing a very dark shade of red.

"What night?" Tea asked.

"Huh?" Mana turned to see Tea staring at her, causing her to turn even redder, if possible.

"Did something happen? Why is your face all red?"

Mana quickly stuck her pointer finger at her face and said, "Me?"

Tea looked confused and slowly said, "Yeah…"

"No, no! I'm fine! Don't worry! Nothing happened!" She laughed nervously and started shaking her hand, trying to shack off the subject.

"Of you say so…" Tea looked over at her blue and black duffle bag.

She opened the zipper and pulled out a pair of light blue, jean Capri's and a very light yellow shirt that had sparkles on it and faint image of a girl's face in white. At the bottom of the shirt it said, "Hamasaki Ayumi" (A/N: She was a very famous singer, born in 1978) She was about to ask who that was, but then she decided not to. She didn't want to bother Tea about EVERYTHING in this country.

She felt so…naive.

But she let it slide as she quickly took out a pair of white shorts that had a small, silver chain belt that had little silver beads hang from it. Then she put on a black spaghetti strap shirt.

After seeing that Mana was done, Tea said with a happy voice, "Well. I guess now that we're dressed I guess that we should go see the boys."

Mana gulped.

Great. NOW she has to see Yugi. She was so into her thoughts that hearing a sudden sound made her jump.

"Wha-what is that?" She asked nervously.

Tea tried her best to hold back her laugh but she bet that her face looked pretty twisted in doing so. "It's okay! It's just my cell phone!"

Mana calmed down now that she knew that Tea knew what it was, but that didn't solve for _what_ it was.

"So…what's a cell phone?"

"Hmm? Oh. A cell phone is a way to talk. It's like a phone only people take cell phones with them when they aren't in the house."

"O-Oh."

"Moshi Moshi?" Tea answered politely. "Yes? Uh-huh."

Mana could hear Tea sound more and more irritated. 'What's wrong…wait…what did she say? 'Moshi Moshi'? What the heck does that mean?' Tea wondered.

"Yeah. Yugi…can't answer the phone now. That's why the phone was off. Yeah. Okay. BYE." Tea shut the phone and gave off an annoyed shrug.

"I-Is something wrong?"

Tea sighed, "It's just this girl. She is obsessed with talking to Yugi. She's totally in love with him and is extremely jealous of the fact that I'm one of his best friends."

Mana cocked her head. "What's her name?"

"Rebecca." Tea sighed. "But…I'm not gonna let her get me down. Let's go, shall we?"

Mana gulped and put a nervous smile on her face, "S-Sure!"

'Oh gosh! Just pretend that it didn't happen! That it didn't happen!'

They walked into the boy's room without knocking, which shocked Mana a bit, but remembered what Tea said about 'being one of his best friends'. When they entered they were shocked to find no one was there. They looked around until yet again Mana found a note. But this time she was able to read it.

She turned to Tea, "Um…I found another note."

Tea sighed, "Don't tell me they're at the hot springs AGAIN…"

Mana shook her head and read,

"_Girls._

_Got emergency call from work. Got to run._

_Call you later._

_PS- Please look after of Khoi._"

Mana looked up to see Tea's face paled a bit. Mana was unsure what they meant.

'What do you think that they meant, Mahado?' _"I don't know. We never did find out what he did for work."_

She nodded and decided to ask what he did for a job.

"Umm…Tea?"

Tea got knocked out of her trance. "Y-Yes?"

"Uh…what exactly does Yugi do for a job?"

Tea smiled a bit weakly and said, "He's in the army."

"The…army?"

"Yes. Didn't Egypt have an army?"

"Yes…but I mean…how can he manage to have so much free time?"

Tea sighed and said, "It's a complicated thing. You see, Tristan, Joey and Yugi are pilots. They fly things called planes. I can show you a picture later. Anyways, they are on reserve. Meaning they only go to work if they have to. They get paid for it…but they also have to work a separate job to get enough pay to live. They have this job called being a 'sweeper'. (1)(A/N YES! I am stealing this from Black Cat! And you can't stop me! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!…so yeah…) they get posters that show the picture of a criminal and how much money they get if they bring him back to the main police alive."

Tea walked over to Yugi's things and started digging threw them. Mana walked over to get a better view of what Tea was doing. She was a bit shocked to see what she was pulling out.

First she pulled out this weird black thing that was folded in half. Tea opened it and it showed a card with a picture of Yugi on it. It also had a small golden shield on the top half of what Tea said was his badge to prove that he was a sweeper.

Then she pulled out something that Mana had no idea what it was. It was black and made of metal. She then also pulled out something that she said went around Yugi's arm. It had little metal things called bullets that he can use incase he runs out.

Mana asked, "What does he need bullets for?"

Tea looked down at the thing called a gun, "It's for self defense. A gun is a thing that is meant to kill. So the people he goes after have guns and they more likely then not shoot at him. He can use this to shoot back." Tea looked up towards the ceiling giving off a daydreaming face, "But Yugi has never killed a man. Same story with Joey and Tristan. But the criminals don't know that. They surrender because they are scared that they might shoot and kill him."

Mana was speechless. What could she say?

"So…" Tea started talking again, "This means that it must be serious if Yugi got called into work."

Tea felt her cheeks get warm from the tears falling down.

Mana was trying to comfort her. Tea continued talking, "You know…he found Khoi that way. Threw work. Khoi was going to be left behind but then Yugi found him and took him back with him from a city in a far off country. The country was under attack and we were in an alignment with the country so they went on a rescue mission. I guess that they didn't notice Khoi and if it weren't for Yugi, he would have died. The poor boy was really scared and didn't remember anything about himself. They were going to put him in an adoption but then Yugi stepped in and said that he could live with him. That's why Khoi is with him. Khoi, for a long time, was in a deep phase of depression. He didn't have any friends or family. The family part is what really got him. He would cry for hours at Yugi's house and we would try to comfort him as much as we could. But, he really only trusted Yugi. And even that trust was fragile. It took many months, but we finally got Khoi to come out of his shell. He was still upset about not having a real family though, so Yugi said that Khoi could call him his brother. Well, Khoi really liked that idea so ever since then they called each other Brothers."

At this point Yugi's words were echoing in Mana's head.

"_I made a promise to…my...brother…" _

"_He's my brother."_

He really did care about his 'little brother'. He wouldn't just call him his brother around Khoi, but to everyone. She smiled and thought about how Atem was like that.

He was kind to her always. Like when Mahado died and the stone slab was brought back to the palace of how he fused with his monster. She had cried in front of the whole palace and Atem comforted her. Both Yugi and Atem were both really kind people. Even if Yugi is a bit more of a goof ball then Atem.

That reminded her of how much Yugi smiled. Why didn't Atem smile that much? She wished that she knew.

Finally, Tea whipped her tears away and said, "Well, it's about time that we left the hot springs place. Yugi could only afford to pay for one night stay. Lets get all of their stuff and…"

Then it hit her.

Yugi drove them there.

It was his car.

He probably took it.

She groaned and mumbled something under her breath that Mana couldn't catch.

She sighed and said, "I guess I need to ask for someone to pick us up."

She reached into her pocket and got her phone. Mana saw her pressing the numbers, the same way Yugi did with his phone. It rang and rang, until someone finally picked up.

She could hear the person on the other line speaking, "Hello?" The voice said.

"Rebecca?"

"Tea?"

"Yeah. Um…listen. BIG favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I need you to pick up me and Mana at the hot springs place. Think you can do it?"

"Uh…Yeah. I think Gramps just got the rented car…hang on…" She heard Rebecca yelling out to her grandfather, "Gramps! Did you get the car? …Where are the keys?" She heard some rustling and then she spoke into the phone again, "Okay. So just two of you?"

"Yes. But we have the luggage of five."

"FIVE?"

"I'll explain later."

"O-Okay. Be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Tea flipped the phone shut. "Well, we better get the stuff out there and wait!"

It only took Rebecca about seven minutes to get there. They loaded up and on the way to Yugi's place to drop off the boy's things Tea explained the situation. They quickly unloaded the things and then headed over to pick up Khoi and then back to Yugi's grandfathers because that was where Rebecca and her grandfather were staying. When they finally got to the game shop, they quickly got out and went inside. They were greeted by two elderly men.

The Egyptians about gasped when they saw who Yugi's grandfather was.

"_Siamun…_you're_ Yugi's grandfather?"_

"_Well, they do look alike…"_

The ghosts all thought while looking at Atem and Siamun, making both feel a bit nervous.

But their thoughts were interrupted by Khoi sighing and saying, "How many girl friend's does Yugi have?"

All three girls blushed and Simon and Arthur just chuckled to themselves.

"So, Yugi and the boys left you two high and dry?" Simon asked, a bit confused as to why Rebecca had to pick to two up.

They sent Khoi to watch TV so they could explain everything. Tea sighed and said, "Alright. I want everyone to listen because I'm tired of explaining this…"

--------------

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I decided that this story is taking WAY too long so the next chapter something MAJOR is going to happen so stay tuned!


	11. A Thumbs Up

Chapter 11

Mana was now sleeping…well…_suppose _to be sleeping, on a pull out coach. Tea went home today with tears in her eyes. She felt bad for her. She really did care about Yugi…in a way…Tea reminded her of herself. Constantly worrying over their friends, did they truly notice?

She quietly sat there. Where were the others in her mind?

It seemed as if they left.

She sighed.

What kind of world was this?

It sounded like a world of war, and unjust. Even with the appearance of a happy-go-lucky place, it started to scare her. Like as if the happiness was a…mask. Creepy.

She closed her eyes again but too many things were on her mind. It had been a little more then a week since Yugi had left and they had no word from the others. She sighed again. When will things get any more…exciting?

And that's when it happened.

The phone rang.

She heard shuffling of feet and a mumbled, "hello?"

Then what she heard, for some reason, made her head skip.

"Hey gramps. Sorry to call you at such a late time, but just letting you know that we're coming home now. Some mix up with another country or something like that. Nothing to worry about I guess. We'll probably be back tomorrow. Anyways, I have to give the phone up to other guys who wanna call their folks, but I'll see you later."

"Alright, thanks for calling, Yugi."

"No problem. Sorry again about the hour."

"Come home safely."

There was a muffled sound before she heard, "I always do."

Those words hit her most. No matter how things went, they always seemed to turn out for the best. Why? Was fate smiling upon them? Or was this some lie to put them in a false sense of secturity? But then again, what did it matter? Things would turn out how they turned out. You cannot fight fate. It is like a chain around your soul. Except it or deny it, it matters not. The shackles will always be on you, weighing you down…

_When did I get so depressing?_ She thought distastefully.

Well, Yugi will be back tomorrow. She can't really complain…

--Next Day—

Mana's POV:

I can't really explain…what it was. It was like someone shook me. Someone…grabbed my lungs and was squeezing them together. I felt like as if my head was on fire and my lips were burning. My eyes started to water. What was this…this _feeling_?

Then I opened my eyes. Yugi was staring at me, looking worried.

"_Mana!"_

_Ma..,Mahado? _Thank goodness!

"_Yes, Mana. Listen, what you're feeling, it's the affect of Yugi's soul. He's recovered, and apparently has no idea how to restrain his spiritual powers. Are you listening? We need to get into his soul and fast."_

_But how can his spirit do all of this? I feel like I'm dying… _Yes, I was complaining. But hey, it hurt!

"_It's because his spiritual powers are overwhelming yours. We need to get in, and get this all taken care of. Do you understand? Tell him now that we have to enter his mind. Can you do that?"_

He sounded so…panicked. So I quickly nodded my head, though I'm not quit sure why…

"Yugi."

He looked at me those big eyes. Goodness they looked so much like each other…

"We…we can enter your soul now."

A somewhat surprised look crossed Yugi's face. It took him a little bit to let it sink in, I guess. He finally got a somewhat serious look and said, "Alright. How do you do that?"

Good question.

"Um…"

Mahado to save the day.

"_We'll guide you. As for Yugi…tell him that he may feel some discomfort. But it shouldn't last…"_

"Alright…" I said outloud. I winced. The headache Yugi's aura caused me was getting worse.

When Yugi didn't say anything, I guess I kinda looked around to see where I was. Still on the pullout bed? I guess he noticed me looking around because then he said,

"The others left to drop Rebecca and the Professor out to work and I stayed behind incase you woke up."

I immedialty felt guilty, because he stayed behind seeing his friend off for me. It made me feel as if we were even more of a burden.

Yugi then showed that classic smile and said, "Don't worry about it. I see them often, they just had to go back to America for some research. They'll come around soon. I already said goodbye, don't sweat it."

Although I didn't quit understand the saying, "Don't sweat it," I did get what he was tryin to say. "A-Alright. Thanks for making me feel better." I let a weak smile show, I didn't know how to tell him… "Um… Yugi?"

He had stood up and was looking across the room. Maybe at the clock or something. I don't know…

"Ano?"

_Another word I can't understand?_

"Um… You know…entering your soul…might be kind of…painful."

Yugi gave somewhat…weird smile and said, "It's alright. I'm used to pain."

I didn't want to go into details, so for some unknown reason I smiled. I guess it's like my cover-up for most things. Confusion, sadness, anger, most things.

"A-Alright…"

_Ready, Mahado? Please say yes…_

I felt hot and I wanted to throw up. I really felt like sinking back into my old bed in Egypt. But it's not there, I reasoned.

"_Yes. Are you ready?"_

I looked at him and he nodded. He knew.

"Alright…let's do this." I said.

"_Alright." _He instructed me, _"Put you hands up, right next to each other. Now…put them on his heart." _I felt kind of…awkward. But Yugi didn't say anything, or comment on my blush.

"Okay…"

"_Now, leave the rest of us..."_

I saw my hands glow this dull blue. Then I could feel this pull on my hands like as if I was being sucked into Yugi…

And much to my surprise, I _was._

I let out an, "eep!" before I was sucked into vortex.

It took me a moment, but before I knew it, I was in this whole other place…

I looked around. It looked like as if I was on top of one of those buildings they have in Yugi's time. Only…the sky was this blue color. Like as if…it wasn't real. It's hard to explain. As if someone…painted the sky. Blue. I know, it doesn't make sense to me either…

And the building I was on was this kind of stonish, gray color. I looked around and noticed Mahado and the others. Before I could say anything, I felt the ground below us tremble. I looked down and saw that the floor below us was coming apart. Alarmed, I squealed and before anyone could do anything, we fell. I didn't know where we were going, but I guess it happened so fast I really couldn't think. I prepared myself for a hard landing, only to find myself floating slowly to some kind of stone room. I looked around.

"Where are we?"

"This is Yugi's soul's core." Isis said calmly. Had they been expecting that?

"Alright…now…where is the spell…"

"Perhaps the spell will be giving off strong spiritual waves?" Kalim suggested.

Well, obviously there wasn't much else we could do, so I quietly added, "That makes sense…"

"I am sensing a strong spiritual pull this way…" Shada said, and we quietly followed.

We continued to walk down the creepy halls. I could hear our footsteps echo down the hallways. What an…empty core, I thought. I didn't want to say anything though, so I kept my mouth shut.

We continued to walk until we hit a dead end.

I didn't try to hide my annoyance by groaning and saying, "A dead end?"

"No, this is it,"Akumunkanon said. I looked at the wall.

These strange writings…where have I seen them before…

Crap.

"Those…" I started.

"Are in…" Kalim said afterwards.

"The Pharaoh's reincartaion's…" Seto added to the chain.

"Lanuage." Isis ending.

Again. Crap.

"We'll, can we, fetch him?"

I heard a clicking of the tongue before Seto spoke. "I suppose it was foolish of us to think that we could open the spell. It _is_ in his mind. Why wouldn't it be in his language? Do you think that we could, send a message?"

Shada then said, "I believe that we can actually call his spirit in. By using one of his spirit's monsters…"

"Dark Magician." Mahado called upon. The monster appeared, bowed and ready for action. "Can you call Yugi's spirit?" The magician nodded and stood up.

After the magician stood up, he silently raised his staff, and then sent off pulses. It was a way to draw the soul into the soul, if that made sense. After a moment, we felt another presence. It was Yugi.

We stared at him before he said, "Need help?" I felt kind of embarrassed for some reason, but I nodded.

Yugi just stared, waiting for the answer.

Siamun spoke up, "Can you read this?"

Yugi stepped forward, and gazed at the wall.

"Yeah…?"

Atem finally spoke, "Can you read it out loud?"

"Sure I…"

And that was when the room around us exploded.

I heard chuckling…oh gosh I knew that voice…

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

That voice…the voice of a snake.

The voice of Bakura.

Before any of us could reply, Bakura let his spirit monster loose.

"Quick! Siamun, Mana, Kalim, Shada, Isis, Seto! We have to protect the pharaohs! Make sure the chant is used!"

Normal POV:

They quickly summonded their soul monsters, and the battle begun. The walls around them began to shake with the force. "We have to hurry!" Atem said.

Yugi nodded before reading,

"Umm… Wings that have once touched the world…um…"

"In your language, boy! In your language!" Akumunkanon yelled over the sound of the roaring monsters.

They were running out of time…

"Oh um…"

Then as the chant when on, it was as if the world had stopped. The noise of the monsters went unheard as the words of the spell were being read,

"ichido zutto sekai ni furete iru raito no tsubasa

kurayami no masuku niyotte ima oowa rete

ichido shimesa reteita junsui na raito

subeteshikashi kaze no chiri no hanten ha ima aru

kurayami de hitasa reru

watashi ha kabe ni miru

shi ha watashi wo gyoushi suru

hakushokukou no bougai

ima watashi haanatani yobu

tasshi , raito no fuzai gakore ijou aruyounishinasai

tenshi no seishin ga watashitachi ni utau younishinasai

soshite kurayami hakore ijou denai

mohaya watashitachi ha giji raito ni manzoku shinai

houfu na tsuchi ga tochi wo mita shi , kansou shitano tori kae ruyounishinasai

soshite kurayami hakore ijou denai

kono 1 tsuhaanatani atae ru

kono mono youki toshite tsuyosa

karui teru yakiwo kyoka shinasai

soshite kurayami hakore ijou denai"

The world then went into a world of white.

The spell was used.

Good had one.

_As always…_ Mana thought with a smile.

The white light had banished Bakura into shadow relm, where he belong. The only thing left…was goodbye.

They slowly turned to Yugi.

A window of light remained, and Yugi stared at it.

"That is your gate back, back to the real world." Shada said.

"Okay…" He said with a sigh. "So, goodbye then?"

Atem slowly nodded.

"Alright, take care." Yugi slowly walked towards the light before Mana shouted out, "Yugi!"

He stopped.

"Please…I…I hope to see you in the world of the dead!" She said, tears in her eyes.

Yugi just continued walking silently, a thumbs up in the air.

And this is when our story comes to an end.

* * *

What did you think? I really don't like it. But I've lost interest in this story. So I just quickly finished it up. There was a whole bunch I wanted to add, but I really don't think that I can fit it all in. So this is good bye to this story. Hope you liked my sorry excuse for an ending, but I really am glad to get this off my chest. Thanks!

Sesshoumaru Minion.

_Here is the English version of Yugi's chant:_

The wings of light that have once touched the world  
Now covered by the mask of dark  
The pure light that was once shown  
Is all now but a speck of dust in the wind

Soaked in Darkness  
I look upon a wall  
Death stares down at me  
Blocking the white light

Now I call onto you  
Reach down and let the absence of light be no more  
Let the spirits of angels sing to us  
And the darkness be no more

No longer shall we be satisfied with fake light  
Let rich soil fill the lands and replace the dry  
And the darkness be no more

This one gives onto you  
This ones strength as a vessel  
Let the light shine  
And the darkness be no more

----------

I actually think that I made this when I was like...eleven years old or something like that. That's why it's kind of cheap sounding, but hey. It looks good in Japanese. XD


End file.
